The End Before the Beginning
by AssassinsLover
Summary: Between KotOR I & II. Bastila/F!Revan Revan, now Anna, and her friends are sent on a mission to eradicate a threat from the Sith on Yavin, and Anna yearns to remember her past, and searches for an explanation for her feelings towards Bastlia. Edited/fixed
1. Coruscant

**Chapter 1: Coruscant**

After the fall of Malak at the hands of his old master, Revan, the destruction of the Star Forge and the defeat of the Sith Armada, the remnants of the Sith fleet fled and spread out across the galaxy, most fleeing to or beyond the Outer Rim and into the Unknown Regions. Some hid on closer worlds, only to be eliminated by Republic troops and, occasionally, whatever Jedi the dwindling Order could spare. Many Jedi had died in the strike on the Star Forge, trying to speed Revan's progress to her old apprentice, and in the Jedi Civil War before that and the Mandalorian Wars before _that._Now, the Republic Senate is determined to hunt down any surviving Sith battalions, hoping to avoid another Galactic conflict. Bastila is back, turned away from the darkness by Revan herself just before she face Malak in a final, brutal conflict. It was only Bastila's Battle Meditation that allowed the Republic Fleet to win.

After the Republic's victory, Carth Onasi returned to Telos, his homeworld, as an admiral in the Republic fleet. Now, myself, Bastila and our other companions are on our way to Coruscant to receive our next assignment. In the transmission sent to us, we were told of a group of Sith survivors hiding out on the moon Yavin 4, apparently the same one where Exar Kun met his fate. It is not surprising that some Dark Jedi may have fled there, taking as many surviving soldiers as they could with them. The moon in s place of great dark power, and the Jedi and the Republic generally stay away from it. We are only a few moments from entering Coruscant's airspace.

My name is Annabelle Kharn, Anna for short, and I am a Jedi. Bastila and I have been chosen to go to Yavin 4's moon because of our… history with the Sith, and the dark side of the Force. Both of us had fallen and been redeemed, therefore, the Council on Coruscant and the Senate believe that we are the most capable and most reliable Jedi to send to deal with the Sith survivors. The bond Bastila and I share has grown stronger since I turned her back to the path of the Jedi. I am her strength, as she is mine. We can feel what the other feels, and, occasionally, we have glimpsed the others mind. We still share dreams sometimes, though not like the visions we had while looking for the Star Maps. The Council is eager to lean more of the bond Bastila and I share, and will doubtless interrogate us about its current extent. Hopefully, it will wait until after the briefing…

"Revan! Pay attention to what you are doing! You nearly crushed us into that freighter!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and glared over the control panels at Bastila.

"Don't call me that," I repeated for what must have been the zillionth time since I'd found out the truth about my identity.

"I'm sorry, but you have to pay attention. We can't have beaten the Dark Lord himself only to be killed because Malak's murderer can't keep her eyes out the viewport." I couldn't help but smile. I dipped my head apologetically, forcing back a laugh and turned my attention back to navigating Coruscant's troublesome traffic. I knew she smiled, too, even though I couldn't see her. She'd changed dramatically since her fall to the dark side. In the months since the Star Forge she'd become increasingly quite and reserved; we still hadn't talked about her fall. She didn't wish to and I understood why all too well. She had warned me for so long about how important it was to resist the lure of the dark side only to fall prey herself.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I felt Bastila's presence in my mind. I glanced over at her.

"I thought we agreed not to do that on purpose," I remarked, even though I really didn't mind it. Bastila flushed and looked away. I raised a brow, switching my gaze between the traffic and my companion. "Something you want to know?" She cleared her throat, and I saw her grip on the controls tighten.

"Just wondering what it is that has you so distracted. Normally, you're a much more skillful pilot."

"It's nothing," I replied after a moment, focusing completely on the flow of traffic.

"Are you su—?"

"We're almost to the Senate's landing pad. They said they had a small transport for us. Canderous can look after the ship while we're gone." I jerked the controls to the side, flying out of the traffic lane we had been stuck in for the past few hours. Skillfully, I swarmed in and out of the lanes of speeders and freighters and cargo and passenger barges, throwing in a few rolls and flips, if only to spite Bastila. As I set the ship down on the landing pad, I glanced over at her. Her mouth was set in a grim line, her face had grown paler than normal and her knuckles were white where they gripped the controls. I smiled widely and she glared at me.

"I hate it when you do that," she grumbled, un-strapping herself from her seat. I followed suit, stretching my arms above my head and working the kinks out of my neck and shoulders, placing my hands on my lower back and arching, hearing it crack and pop. Running my hands over my legs, I stretched them out as well, and then straightened to fix my hair.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you by the loading ramp, Bastila," I announced, going off in search of my formal robes. The ones I wore now were brown, torn and frayed from the months of battle they'd seen. They were the only available pair I'd had; I seemed to have misplaced my spare set when Bastila, Carth and I left Dantooine. I rummaged around in my footlocker, and again in the cargo hold. I stared at the containers, then laughed and accessed the secret panel on the wall behind them, pulling out my robes and the two blasters Carth had given me before he left. I pulled my robes off and began to get dressed. Carth had told me he loved me after I confronted Bastila in the Temple on whatever plant we'd crashed onto in the Star Forge system. Lehon, I think. I didn't feel the same way, and it hurt to tell him that, but he accepted it and swore to be my protector. The blasters had been built and customized by him, and when he signed on with the Republic again at Telos, he gave them to me in case I misplaced my lightsabers. He told me that this way it would almost be like him protecting me instead of myself.

Fully dressed, I clipped my lightsabers back onto my belt, taking comfort in them banging against my thighs. My formal robes were dark blue, tight fitting and made of much better quality than my normal ones. I had to mend them when I had the time.

Bastila was standing by the loading ramp. I assumed that Mission was sleeping, since I didn't see her anywhere. Zalbaar had decided to stay on Kashyyk for a while during our last stop here, but Mission wanted to tag along. Jolee was still with us, too, but he didn't do much other than be extremely cranky and act like an old man.

"Canderous?" I called as I fixed my hair in the reflective surface of the workbench.

"Yea?" I examined myself in the "mirror". Nothing special, really; shoulder-length nearly black hair tired in a ponytail, gray eyes, attractively set face.

"Watch the ship while we're gone. No one gets on, no one comes off."

"You can count on me," the Mandalorian replied. His voice had been altered slightly by the helmet he wore, making it sound a bit mechanical. On the mysterious island planet, he'd taken a full suit of armour off of the corpse of one of the Mandalorian's we had found. He said it made him feel more comfortable. Canderous strode past me to stand in front of the crew quarters, his posture relaxed. I knew that he was aware of everything going on around him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear Mission's breathing down the hall, especially with the enhanced senses his armour gave him.

I glanced over to Bastila, studying her face. Her hair was close to falling over her eyes, which were a very unique shade of blue. Or were they gray? I'd never noticed that before; I found myself examining the exact shade of her eyes until her gaze switched over to me and she raised her brows.

"Yes?" I blinked and cleared my head, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Are you ready to go?" Bastila nodded, fiddling with her lightsaber. I had kept it after she'd turned. My time on the Leviathan is blurred, so I don't remember where I found it, or how I found it for that matter. I'm positive she had it when she dueled Malak. But, anyway, I had recognized the markings on the hilt. No one had been allowed to touch it. It was locked away when I was not on the ship, and kept with me when I was. After Malak's death, Bastila destroyed the lightsaber she'd built and cast its remains into space. Her fingers moved to drum on her thigh.

"I am," she replied, hand resting on her hip. Her robes were the same as mine, though a bit looser. She'd lost weight under Malak's teachings, which wasn't surprising; torture plus rigorous physical and mental training had a tendency to do that. I nodded to her and opened the ramp, reaching over to straighten her tunic as she fixed my hair again. This happened often. We'd grown more affectionate since the defeat of the Sith, due to our increased closeness because of how strong our bond had become. I pulled away first, smiling and tugging gently on one of her braids.

"Let's go then, 'Stilla," I said, brushing past her and looking around for the Senate's transportation vehicle.

"Did they say what they were sending?" I shook my head.

"I'd assume they'd send a speeder or a small ship or something, but I don't see anything around. Maybe they haven't gotten here yet."

"Are you sure this is the right landing pad?" Bastila asked. I bristled and crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"Are you going to spend all morning taking cracks at my piloting skills?" I replied rather snappishly. "I'm sorry, Bastila," I continued, turning around to face her. "The Senate said they'd have someone waiting when we got here. You know how easily agitated I am." Bastila laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know, but you need to control yourself and be patient. If transportation doesn't show up soon, we can hire a taxi or contact the Senate and see if something is keeping them. You know as well as I do that new, important issues come up at the last second." I nodded and dropped my arms.

"True. They probably had to send our transport to some nameless diplomat from a backwater planet on the Outer Rim, because he's much more important that picking up Jedi." My tone was sarcastic, and Bastila quickly caught onto the joke. She smiled, but fought back a laugh, searching the traffic lanes. "You don't have to be the galaxy's most prim and proper Jedi all the time, 'Stilla." At first, Bastila had scolded me for the nickname I had given her after Carth left; afraid I was growing too attached. 'I _am_ your friend. I don't see any reason not to give you a nickname,' I had told her. She hadn't had anything to say back. After all, there's nothing wrong with nicknames.

"One of us has to be." I gawked at her, and then frowned.

"Are you saying I'm not a proper Jedi?" Bastila bit her lip and turned her head away.

"I'm saying that you don't take things seriously enough. Especially something as important as eradicating whatever dark taint Exar Kun left behind on Yavin 4."

"You take things _too_ seriously! Can't you joke about anything? No, we're not getting into this now. I'm not arguing with you." Bastila turned her back to me, arms crossed over her chest. This happened sometimes, especially when both of us were tense or agitated. They were less frequent now, but they were often started by Bastila's hubris. Jolee said that it was her pride that ultimately led to her downfall. She was better now, but stopping Revan, me, had inflated her ego.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" she asked, disturbing me from my thoughts. She had turned back around to face me, her eyes, I still couldn't place their exact colour, it was somewhere between blue and gray, curious.

"Wondering when we'd be able to talk," I replied. I hadn't said it outright, but Bastila understood what I meant.

"It's a sensitive subject, Anna."

"I know that, 'Stilla, but don't you think it'd be better if you talked about it? I've been through the same thing. I was the Dark Lord of the Sith, for stars sake!" I retorted, frustrated that Bastila couldn't talk to me.

"You don't remember what it feels like."

"That's not true!" We were only inches apart now, how had we gotten so close? Bastila's eyes widened.

"You remember being Revan?" I drew my gaze away and shook my head.

"No."

"Then how do you know how I feel?" it was my turn to turn away. I scanned the skies, and pointed towards a small, comfortable looking speeder heading towards the landing platform Bastila and I stood on. "We'll discuss this later," I said, my tone leaving no room for argument. "Our transport is here. It looks like there's someone else in it besides the driver. Maybe the Senate picked up another diplomat on the way here." The speeder hovered a few feet away, allowing me to make out the other passenger. In the back, lounging against the side of the speeder was a young, human male with sandy hair carefully smoothed away from his face. He was reasonably attractive, from what I could see, not really my cup of juma juice, though. The diplomat's robes were mainly orange and black. I snarled as the speeder settled on the landing pad and Bastila and I began to move towards it. Bastila glanced over at me, and then to the man.

"Anna?" she asked; I could feel her gaze on me again.

"Czerka."

"They were on Kashyyk," Bastila observed. "They were selling the Wookiee's as slaves." I nodded.

"I know. I wonder if he's here because of that, or something else." I swung open the door to the speeder and stepped back to let my companion in. I stepped in after her, securely shutting the door and settling myself next to Bastila. Thankfully, I didn't have to sit across from the Czerka employee. He smiled, and I turned my head, crossing one leg over the other and laying my arms across my chest, staring at the traffic as it passed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught the diplomat sitting up and leaning across the space between the two seats to shake Bastila's hand.

"Hello, Master Jedi. I am Jek Tharris, a diplomat for Czerka Enterprises; I'm sure you've heard of us," he said. His voice was rough, and contradicted his pretty boy features.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tharris. I am Bastila Shan and this is my companion, Annabelle Kharn." She nudged me in the ribs with her elbow. I turned, forced a smile and held out my hand for him to shake. He surprised me by flipping my hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. My eyes widened in surprise, and I cleared my throat, slowly but forcefully pulling my hand away. I felt a wave of something radiate off of Bastila. I had felt it before, when she saw Carth and I having a conversation away from the others, or sparring in the cargo hold, but I still couldn't recognize what it was.

"A pleasure, Mr. Tharris," I said, forcing a smile. I looked away again.

"What is your business here on Coruscant, Mr. Tharris?" Bastila asked, her voice tight. As discreetly as I could, I moved over and touched my hand to her thigh.

-_Relax,-_ I whispered into her mind, something I rarely ever did. Neither of us did unless it was an emergency. Her body loosened slightly. I patted her thigh gently and as comforting as I could manage. I knew she hated Czerka as much as I did.

"I am here to discuss the Ithorian's inability to properly care for Telos' restoration zones with the Senate. Czerka's representative on Telos, Jana Lorso, would like to have all of the restoration zones under our control." I laughed silently, wondering how Carth would react to that.

"I see," Bastila's voice was more relaxed, but not by much. The speeder slowed, and then finally stopped outside the Senate building. I nearly fell out of the door in my haste to get out, and almost forgot to hold it open for Bastila. I sent her an apologetic glace and stepped away from the speeder once she was out, leaving the diplomat to help himself. As Bastila and I walked away, I heard him stumble out of the vehicle.

"Miss Kharn!" I gritted my teeth, then fixed a smile on my face and turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Tharris?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as pleasant as I possibly could.

"I was hoping that perhaps you would join me at my apartments later this evening." I froze, and swallowed hard, looking to Bastila.

"Mr. Tharris, that is a generous offer, bu—," I began.

"Oh, but I insist. I have some fine Tarisian ale. Some of the last, fresh from the planet." I felt that odd feeling from Bastila flow through me. Now what? Either anger Bastila, or seem disrespectful.

"Bastila and I have a very urgent mission," I started, choosing my words carefully. "I'm sure that the Senate will want us to leave immediately after our meeting, I am sorry." He was still smiling.

"I won't keep you long, I promise." I groaned silently; he wasn't going to give up. I sighed softly.

"Very well."

"Excellent! I'll arrange a transport for you here to take you to my suite." I nodded, defeated.

"I shall see you then, sir. But we must leave now." I bowed, turned and walked as quickly as I could, disappearing into the Senate building.

Bastila was tense again, and the silence was disturbing. I could feel the anger radiating off of her, as well as whatever the other feeling was. I sighed and looked over at her, frowning slightly.

"It's only for a drink, Bastila."

"He's completely infatuated with you, Anna. I doubt all he wants is a drink.

"What's the matter with you? I can feel how irritated you get, you know."

"I just don't like the idea of you being alone with him." I groaned, rolled my eyes and stopped walking, moving to the side to let busy diplomats rush by. I stepped off the maroon carpet that ran down the length of the corridor and looked around. Pillar structures lined the rug, a dull granite colour. The only touch of colour in the hall, really, was the carpet and the rings of gold around the base of the pillars and the outline of the door.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, Bastila," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my shoulder against the nearest pillar.

"Not if he drugs your ale. Then what? Nothing, and he'll be able to do as he pleases with you. Or to you," Bastila snapped, her anger growing stronger. I sighed and pushed off the pillar, moving towards her.

"Calm down, 'Stilla," I said gently, looping my arm through hers and nearly dragging her down the hallway. "Let your anger go. You know what happened last time. I'll sense if he put anything in my drink."

"What if you lose your lightsabers?" I laughed softly.

"They're both clipped securely on my belt and, unlike you, I doubt I'll misplace either of them. And, if I happen to lose them, I have two blasters cleverly hidden beneath my robes, and if by some _extremely_ slim chance that I am disarmed, I am quite a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, as you no doubt know, seeing as I've bested both you and Carth numerous times." That made her relax a bit, and I let go of her arm, smoothing my hand over my robs and yanking them straight, making sure the blasters on my hips were mostly, if not completely, hidden from anyone's eyes.

Just as I was about to announce Bastila and my arrival, the doors opened and a silver-plated protocol droid wobbled out.

"Oh, very good. I am B-4A6, personal protocol droid for the Republic Senate. If you would just follow me, please Master Jedi, the Council members are expecting you."

"Wait, what?" Bastila said, standing with her hands on her hips. B-4A6 turned around, "his" arms moving up slightly and then back down.

"The Senate members are currently preoccupied. The Jedi Council has decided to talk with you instead." B-4A6 explained. "Please, follow me."

"Come on, 'Stilla," I said, pulling on her arm when she didn't move after the droid. "This way we can get them examining us and interrogating us about out bond out of the way." She reluctantly followed me. I couldn't feel anything coming off of her; she must have closed herself off from me. She didn't want to see the Council anymore than I did, though for different reasons. I didn't want to be put through whatever tests the Council had prepared for us when they studied the bond. Bastila however, was on edge for a very different reason.

Bastila would have to face the Jedi Council alone and admit that she had fallen. Granted, she had been redeemed, but she would probably be lectured on her journey down the dark path. I patted her arm reassuringly as the droid keyed in the code to open the door.

"You'll be fine," I whispered into her ear, wondering why she shuddered, noting how she trembled beneath my touch, yet I felt no fear from her. I dropped my hand as the doors slid open, and we stepped inside. "Just relax."


	2. Date

**Chapter 2: Date**

The Senate room was circular, comfortably furnished, and had a deep burgundy theme to it. As the protocol droid had said, it was the Council that met Bastila and I. Masters Vandar, Kavar, and Lonna Vash waited for us. I was good to see them alive and well, although looking considerably older than they had before the Wars. No doubt from the continued stress of the Wars and their aftermath. Bastila bowed, biting her lip. I followed suit, a great deal less on edge than my companion was. We took the seats provided for us, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bastila trembling.

"It is good to see you both here," Vandar began, shifting in his seat and smiling gently, his large eyes friendly.

"How is the situation on Yavin 4?" I asked, anxious to leave already, if only for Bastila's sake.

"You were always too eager to get to the point, Revan," Kavar replied. I cringed at the name, my pride bristling at the small rebuke.

"Bastila and I simply wish to finish this mission so that maybe the galaxy can finally have a bit of peace and quiet, Master," I replied carefully, folding my hands in my lap and trying my best to look serene. "I meant no disrespect."

"There are indeed Sith on Yavin 4," Vash cut in as Kavar opened his mouth to respond, silencing what probably would have become a full-blown argument between the master and myself. "We are unsure of their numbers, and we believe that there may be dark Jedi, but we don't have enough reports stating that fact to be completely sure of it."

"The information that we have been able to recover points to a relatively small group of Massassi temples. They've always been a place of dark power. If left alone, the next Lord of the Sith could be among the ranks, and could come to power at any time." Kavar picked up, summoning a small holomap of the planet with a small flashing marker where the target was with a brisk wave of his hand.

"So, you want us to go to Yavin and destroy this threat?" I asked, studying the rhythmic flashing of the marker above the temples, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears.

"As much as we detest any bloodshed," Vandar replied, his big ears twitching slightly, "the Sith must be stopped if peace and order is to be restored to the galaxy.

Be wary on Yavin 4. Both of you are familiar with the call of the dark side, and if you are not cautious, then I fear you shall fall, and the galaxy will be lost forever." I frowned slightly, confused.

"If you so fear us turning, then why not send other Jedi? There are still many left that could undertake this mission. Doesn't that make more sense?" I asked.

"We have thought long and hard on this matter, and we have agreed that while the lure of the dark side will call strongly to you, you have both turned away from it before, and are capable of doing so again, especially if you both watch each other's backs," Master Vash explained, steeping her fingers. "Other Jedi that have not tasted the dark side will not be as resistant to its call as you two are, nor are many of them as skilled as you two are in the ways of battle and the Force," she concluded, leaning back in her seat. I nodded in understanding, risking a quick glance over to Bastila. She sat rigidly still in her seat, her hands clasped tightly in her lap and her eyes focused on the ground right in front of the tips of her boots, her teeth constantly chewing on her bottom lip.

"And what of our companions?" she asked, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"They may travel with you if they wish to, but it would be best to perform this mission with a small group," Kavar answered, dismissing the map with another wave of his hand. The Masters rose, as did Bastila and I.

"Bastila," Vandar said before we'd fully risen from our seats. She froze. "We would like to speak with you in private." Bastila swallowed hard and I had to half force her back into her seat.

"I'll see you tonight, 'Stilla," I whispered to her, pressing down on her shoulders as she tried to stand up again. "Calm down. I'll get out of Tharris' apartment as soon as I can. I'm not very keen on spending much time there." I squeezed her shoulder gently and stood up, turning to face the Council. "Very well, Masters," I said, bowing and collecting myself, and then striding out of the room, my composure falling half way down the hallway.

"Dammit," I muttered, stopping in my tracks and looking behind me. I could feel how nervous Bastila was, even though we weren't in the same room. I know it would nag at me the whole evening.

"Are you Annabelle Kharn?" a medium pitched voice asked. I turned and looked up to meet the eyes of a young, reasonably attractive uniformed man. He couldn't have been any older than nineteen.

"Yes, I am," I replied after a slight hesitation, nodding my head. He smiled, removing his hat, revealing a head of light brown hair.

"Great. I'm Roland. Mr. Tharris sent me to pick you up. If you'd follow me, please?" Roland replaced his hat, adjusting his tunic, which seemed a bit too small for him and led me out to the landing pad and to a small, but luxurious speeder. He opened the door and took my hand, helping me in.

"Perhaps I should change into something more elegant," I joked as Roland climbed into the driver's seat, starting up the engine.

"Actually, Mr. Tharris requests that you do. There's a wardrobe of gowns for you to pick from." I paled slightly.

"Oh," I muttered as he pulled away from the landing pad. I mulled over the idea of changing. I didn't really have a choice. Anyway, what harm could a little game of dress-up be?

By the time we reached the Czerka diplomat's suite, I could barely feel Bastila's presence in my mind. That happened when we got too far apart from each other. The bond was still there, but it was considerably weaker. The only things that flowed strongly between us were either extremely strong emotions or great pain. Roland helped me out of the speeder and led into the dressing room, opening up the closet and baring numerous dressed to my eyes.

"Thank you, Roland," I said, smiling sweetly. The boy blushed to the roots of his hair, stars bless him.

"I'll tell Mr. Tharris that you'll be ready shortly," he said, quickly leaving as I shrugged off my cloak. As the door slid shut behind him, I stripped off my robe and grabbed the first dress my hand came in contact with, a shimmering gown with a silvery sheen. I frowned slightly, glancing to the closed door before pulling off my jumpsuit, leaving me only in a bra and underpants; the bra ended up on the floor, too. I felt a sudden wave of panic from Bastila and immediately turned towards the window behind me, clutching the gown tightly to my chest, my heart pounding within it. I only relaxed a few minutes later when I felt her do the same, pulling the gown away, my hands shaking terribly as they pulled the gown on over my head. It fell across my chest, baring my shoulders and collarbone and clung tightly to my waist, fanning out at my hips and ending at my ankles. It glimmered more on me than it had on the hangar. It was a bit fancy for my taste, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to wear it for an hour or so. It wouldn't take long for me to figure out a reason why I couldn't stay long. My hair was the next line of business. I pulled the tie out and combed my fingers through it, tucking it behind my ears. Good enough, I supposed. A few crystal clips to keep it out of my face and a necklace of krayt dragon pearls and some nice fancy looking shoes and I was set. I left my studs in my ears and a bracelet that Bastila and Carth and combined their credits to get for me on my birthday around my wrist.

Roland was waiting outside by the window in the main room when I opened the door, his hat held between his hands behind his back. He turned when he heard the door slide open.

"Are you ready, Miss?" he asked, turning his hat in his hands. "Mr. Tharris is awaiting your arrival.

"I'm ready." I twirled about, linking my hands in front of me. "Do I look alright?" Roland flushed again and nodded.

"This way, Miss. It's just down the hall." The boy fidgeted nervously, and I followed him down the hallways, examining the exotic busts and paintings that decorated the walls. Roland stopped at the end of the corridor where he inserted a key car off his belt into a terminal on the wall next to a door and keyed in a five-digit code. The terminal's light blinked green and the door slid open.

Jek Tharris stood by a large, elaborate marble fireplace at the far end of the room, his arm resting on the mantle, a drink in his hand. The diplomat had shed his robe and wore a black dress tunic and pants that had an orange stripe down the sides, and glossy boots. He'd smoothed his hair back from his face and looked like he'd recently shaved. Next to him were a small glass side table and a dark red sofa, a matching chair across from it. Between the sofa and the chair was a table nearly identical to the one next to the sofa. On it was a bottle of Tarisian ale and a glass as well as a bowl of fruit. The walls were decorated with art that matched the paintings and sculptures in the hall, a few holorecords sitting on a desk to the far left. To the right was a large window that took up most of the wall, save a small ledge at the bottom that held a few metal and glass ornaments. The window had been dimmed to give the room a more romantic atmosphere.

"Miss Kharn, it's wonderful to see you again. You look simply ravishing." While I had been surveying the room, Jek had moved towards me. I looked behind me; the door was shut and Roland was gone. I panicked momentarily, smelling the alcohol on Jek's breath. I glanced at the bottle of ale; already half empty. Blast. I cleared my throat, pulling my hand away from him as he tried to kiss it, clearing my throat once more and stepping out from between the diplomat and the door, giving myself room to maneuver.

"Thank you, Mr. Tharris," I said politely, my hand inching towards my waist where I'd kept my lightsabers, taking a step back. The man continued to advance, managing somehow to trap me between him and the wall again. I frowned. "If you'd please, I'd like some room," I muttered, glaring at the man. Bastila had been right; the man did have ulterior motives. Like hell he'd only invited me for a drink. Jek set his glass on the mantle and place both his hands next to my head, leaning in, smirking.

"Please," he said; his breath reeked of ale," call me Jek. You and I are about to get _very_ friendly…"

He moved to kiss and grope me at the same time I moved and ignited a lightsaber, distancing myself from him again. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, his expression frightened as they focused on my weapon.

"I was wrong to think I'd be able to have a nice, pleasant chat and a drink with someone from Czerka," I snarled, moving slowly towards the door. "I should have taken Bastila's advice and refused your offer, you schutta." Jek's expression changed, and he smiled confidently, striding towards me, chuckling lowly.

"You won't hurt me. You're a Jedi," he stated, stopping as I pointed my saber at him, hands coming up, palms out. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"Back. Off.," I said firmly, fumbling for the control panel with my hand. As I searched for the panel, I became distracted and my blade slipped to the side. The diplomat took advantage of the opening and his hand shot out, his fingers hooking onto the top of my dress, pulling down. Thankfully, the material didn't rip, but when Jek's fingers brushed the top of my breast, I screamed and swung my lightsaber horizontally. My arm jerked as the beam cleaved into the man's arm, and the smell of burning flesh and fabric seared my nostrils.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, twirling and slamming my hand onto the control panel, fleeing through the doors as the opened.

I hurried to the dressing room, snatching my clothes up of the floor and clutching them in a messy pile to my chest, darting back out into the main room, planning to snag a speeder and get back to the Senate.

Roland gripped my arm as I ran past him; stopping me quick enough to make me nearly topple over, my clothes and lightsaber falling out of my hands. He stooped to quickly pick them up, shoving them into my outstretched arms. I pulled away, remembering to keep my finger off the activation switch on my lightsaber and hooked it back on my belt.

"I'm leaving. Let me go."

"I'll take you to the speeder, Miss. I heard the noise from inside Mr. Tharris' room, but I couldn't get in. I figured you'd want to leave, so I already have the engine running," Roland explained, half dragging me out of the room. The poor boy looked bewildered. "A-Are you okay, Miss?" he asked as we left the building, the wind whipping my hair about my face. "Mr. Tharris didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head, pulling myself free and patting Roland on the arm.

"No, dear. I can't say the same for him, though." Roland panicked "You should call his doctor. I'll be waiting in the speeder. Please take me home." I let the boy go as he rushed to the nearest comm unit, collapsing into the back of the only speeder on the landing pad, sighing and closing my eyes.

-_'Stilla-?_The reply was instant.

-_What's wrong?-_

_-I just disabled a man-._

_-What?-_ I cringed at the sharp tone of Bastila's voice, groaning softly.

-_I'll tell you later. Get ready to leave. I'm coming to pick you up and we're getting off this planet.-_

_-You better have a good explanation for this, Anna.-_

_-Oh, I imagine my reason won't make you too happy.-_ I broke contact, ignoring the faint whispers in the back of my mind. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

About five or so minutes later, Roland came out, looking rather pale. He climbed into the driver's seat and glanced back at me.

"Where to, Miss?"

"Back to the Senate to pick up my companion and then I'd be much obliged if you'd then take us back to the Ebon Hawk." I paused, then asked, "How's Tharris?" Roland nodded slightly, waiting for the nearest traffic lane to clear before raising the speeder off the landing pad.

"He's okay. Drunk, shocked and I imagine he'll be extremely upset once he comes to and realizes that half his arm is gone." I nodded wordlessly, resting my elbow on the edge of the speeder and leaning my chin against my palm. Bastila was _not_ going to be happy when I told her what happened. She'd stopped trying to talk to me and I guessed managed to close her emotions off from me, because I couldn't feel anything but her presence.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the Senate building. Bastila was waiting there, and cast a questioning glance my way as she climbed into the speeder. She examined my dress, the absence of shoes and my disheveled hair, raising a brow, her face blank. I tried to pull some of what she was feeling from her eyes, and through the Force, disappointed when nothing happened. She had either completely blocked herself off from me, or was very good at being apathetic. The speeder wobbled slightly on the air currents.

"What happened, Anna?" I shook my head, glancing to Roland.

"Later," I replied, leaning back against the seat, rubbing my head with my fingers. "How was the meeting?" Bastila's entire face closed over and I panicked slightly. Her lightsaber was still on her belt, so she couldn't have been exiled. She looked away.

"They reprimanded me, as was to be expected. I thought for a moment they were going to send me into exile, but that was silly, of course. All they did was lecture and warn me." I nodded. She shrugged and we turned away from each other. I chewed on my lower lip, crossing my arms over my chest and nudging the pile of clothes at my feet with my toe.

"That's not all they said to you," I remarked quietly, feeling her body stiffen.

"How do yo—"

"I can sense you're not telling me something." Bastila scoffed, turning her nose up.

"Nonsense. All the Council did was—"

"Oh, knock it off, Bastila. You're a horrid liar," I snapped, looked over at her. Her cheeks reddened.

"It's for your ears only, then. I'll tell you on the Ebon Hawk." I nodded and patted Roland on the shoulder, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Roland," I said, fixing his hat for him. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Tell Tharris that, will you?" The boy nodded and I gathered up my things, climbing clumsily out of the speeder and joining Bastila by the Hawk's loading ramp and watching the speeder until it was lost in Coruscant's bustling traffic.

"Anna?" I turned around and followed Bastila up the ramp, shutting it behind me.

"What's with the dress?" Canderous asked as I walked by him, chuckling.

"Don't ask," I replied, heading towards the crew quarters, Bastila hot on my heels. As soon as Bastila was in the room, I shut the door, dumping my robes and lightsabers on the floor, messing with my dress and kicking open the footlocker by my bunk with the bottom of my heel. Bastila leaned against the wall as I ripped out a jacket and shirt and some bottoms that I'd had to hack the legs off of once when they'd caught on fire out on a small mission on Mustafar. As a result, they stopped at about mid thigh. I yanked the dress over my head, pausing with it on my arms. I felt Bastila staring at me. I blinked and looked over, curious, shaking the dress off my arms and straightening up, resting a hand on my hip, absently using my other arm to cover my chest, trying to see through my bangs.

"'Stilla?" Her lips were parted and her cheeks dark red, eyes wide. I tilted my head to the side, listening to her rapid breathing. She didn't respond to me. I took a step closer to her, but stopped as her breathing picked up. Frowning, I backed away, turning to pick up my tunic and pull it over my head. I finished dressing, hands on my hips as I debated whether to tie my hair back or not.

"The Council asked me about our bond, Anna."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, stuffing the dress under my bunk, making a mental note to dump it once we left Coruscant.

"They wanted to know the extent of its development."

"And what did you tell them?" I asked, sitting down on my bunk, leaning back.

"That it has grown stronger, and reassured them that you would keep me from falling to the dark side again." I raised a brow.

"You didn't say anything about be able to read each others thoughts and emotions?" Bastila shook her head, moving to the bunk as I lay back and scooted over, drumming my fingers on my stomach. She sat down by my feet, toying with her hair.

"I didn't, no, but I think they already knew, even though I gave them no indication that any such thing existed between us. They didn't ask me anything about it either." I grunted softly, watching her fingers as she continued to play with her hair. I grabbed her hand.

"Anna, wha--?" I smiled, placing her hand on the bunk next to my thigh and patting it.

"That's a nervous habit. What's the matter?"

"Tell me what happened with that man," Bastila retorted, the edge of her hand warm where it touched my thigh. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, closing my eyes.

"He was drunk and got a little fresh and I reacted instinctively."

"What did he do?" I paused, opening my eyes and focusing solely on Bastila, trying to catch the smallest flicker of emotion off of her.

"Touched me inappropriately." Bastila stiffened and I could feel her trying to keep her anger in check. "I let my guard down trying to open the door. Calm down, 'Stilla." I lay my hand over hers, stopping the twitching in her fingers. "Why are you getting so worked up about all this?" It seemed extremely odd to me that it was Bastila getting upset about what happened when I was the one who had been molested and I was completely calm about the whole thing.

"You're my friend. I can't just sit here and listen to you say you were molested and be perfectly fine with that. Wouldn't you be acting the same way if this had happened to me, Anna?" _My reaction would probably be much worse,_I thought.

"You probably would have been wise enough to refuse an offer like that." Bastila laid her hand on my thigh, hesitated slightly, and patted it.

"I'm going to get the Hawk ready for launch," she said softly, standing up and tapping the panel on the wall to open the door. I switched my gaze to the fresher.

"Before we go to Yavin, we need to stop somewhere that has actual showers. You know, one's that run water, not sonic blasts." Bastila laughed, nodding and walking down the hall, the door shutting after a few seconds. I shut my eyes and rolled onto my side, yanking a blanket over me, yawning. Bastila could handle flying the Hawk by herself until I woke up. The ship shuttered as it came to life, vibrating gently, the soft hum from the hyperdrive carrying through the ship. I tried to keep my mind focused on anything other than Bastila, though her reaction from earlier still puzzled me. I'd caught her in the middle of a shower before, and all we'd done was laugh and I apologized. She'd seen me completely unclothed before, too, but she'd never reacted like that before. Or, if she had, I must not have noticed. The hum from the hyperdrive was putting me to sleep. The Ebon Hawk wavered slightly as Bastila brought her up off the landing pad, so I pulled the blanket up to my chin and relaxed, knowing it would take a while until the jump to hyperspace could be made.

**Bastila was stepping out of the showers on Dantooine, real showers, not the cruddy sonic ones on the Hawk. I don't know why I was in the bathroom, there was no reason for me to be. Bastila was dripping wet, her hair tangled and dark, wavy from being in braids for so long. She paused from reaching for a towel, staring at me, her lips parted. She smiled, no that was a smirk.**

"**Hello, Anna. Do you need something?" I abruptly shook my head, fumbling for the door.**

"**N-No. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Why was my head reeling, and my heart pounding so fast? Why were my hands shaking and why was I sweating? Bastila dropped her arm, having seemingly forgotten that she was naked. She advanced towards me, her hips moving gracefully, full breasts swaying and bouncing slightly; hypnotically. I felt like prey, cornered by a great, powerful beast, unable to do anything other than accidentally maneuver myself into the corner. Bastila lightly pressed her body against mine, touching her forefinger to my lips.**

"**I think you do need something…" she whispered in that incredibly sexy voice of hers, with that accent that I just couldn't get enough of. She trailed her finger down my chin and throat, stopping when it rested between my breasts. Her lips were inches from mine. "Anna…"**


	3. Confession

**Chapter 3: Confession**

**A/N: I'm terrible at writing fights, just so you all know. And I realize that Bastila is out of character, but it's so blasted hard to make a romance with her **_**in **_**character because she's just too damn… JEDISH.**

**

* * *

**

I jerked awake, sitting up and suddenly and banging my head on the bottom of the bunk above mine. I yelped, clutching the top of my head, growling. There was a sharp intake of breath and I peered around the end of my cot to see Bastila shifting restlessly under the covers. She must have left the ship on autopilot after jumping to hyperspace. She was sweating and breathing heavily, her fingers gripping at the blankets, knuckles white. I climbed out of bed, still clutching my head, peeling my hair out of my face and gripping Bastila's shoulder, giving her a good shake. She woke up instantly, her eyes flying open, and her cheeks reddening once she focused on me.

"H-Hi, Anna." I smiled, rubbing my head.

"You alright? Looked like you were having a vision." Bastila blushed more and bit her lip, clearly embarrassed about something.

"It was a regular dream, not a vision."

"What was it about?"

"A personal fantasy," Bastila responded after a moment, shifting under the covers as I sat down, cradling my head in my hands.

"Where are we headed?" I inquired through my fingers, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I plotted a course for Dantooine."

"Dantooine? Why? Isn't that a bit out of the way? And isn't it under Sith control?"

"It's not at all out of the way, no, and there weren't many troops there to begin with. After Malak's defeat some Republic forces drove the Sith off the planet. I figured it… appropriate to visit whatever's left of the Enclave before we go to Yavin 4." I nodded and pushed my hands through my hair. "When I came in, you were tossing and turning, too. What was your dream about?" I shrugged slightly, rubbing crust from sleep out of my eyes.

"The dream itself was clear, but the reason I had it is beyond my understanding. It confused me." Bastila was twirling her hair around her finger.

"You're always nervous around me, 'Stilla," I remarked, pulling her hand away and setting it on the bunk. She stared at the wall, her face blank. "Why?"

"I'm never nervous around you. Playing with my hair is a habit I picked up when I was a girl," she responded, a bit too quickly. I left it alone. I stood up and walked out of the crew quarters, heading over to the cargo hold and ruffling through the supplies, pulling out a packet of some mix or other; I never bothered checking the labels and they were all bland anyway, and ripped the top open, sticking my fingers inside and pulling out a small square to pop in my mouth. Slowly, I made my way to the cockpit, taking a seat and staring out the viewport, crunching down on another square.

"What course did Bastila set for us?" I tilted my head back to examine Juhani.

"Dantooine." I dumped another cube into my mouth. "She wants to visit the ruins of the Enclave before we… complete the Council's mission."

"I do not think there is anything left of the Enclave to go back and see," Juhani remarked sadly, her yellow eyes narrowing slightly.

"Neither do I, but I was asleep when she punched in the coordinates, so there wasn't anything I could do to stop her. I don't think it will hurt to stop there. Besides, when was the last time any of us had a real shower?" I crumpled the food package in my hand, standing and pushing past Juhani. Walking past the holotable in the middle of the room, I stepped into a small room and dumped the packet in the trash, slamming my hand down on the eject button.

Remembering the dress, I turned and hurried into the crew quarters, yanking the thing from under my cot. As far as I could tell, Bastila was asleep again. The dress in my arms, I carried it back to the trash ejector and proceeded to try and stuff the damn thing into it.

"Do you want some help, Anna?" I turned my head to look at Bastila, who was hugging a blanket around herself. I couldn't tell if she had anything on or not. She frowned when saw the dress. "Is there a reason you're trashing that? It's a lovely dress."

"I have no use for it," I replied, grunting as I pushed the last of the material into the ejector, grinning as I pressed the button and head the fabric tearing as it was shredded and ejected into space.

"But it was beautiful on you," Bastila countered. I shrugged, facing her.

"I've always been more of a shirt and pants kind of girl." Bastila smiled, pulling the blanket closer. "Cold?" I asked, pulling off my jacket and holding it out to her. Reluctantly, she took it and I held the blanket while she slipped it over her shoulders. I draped the blanket back over her; she was dressed but barely, only wearing a bra and underwear. Her cheeks were red. She was nervous; I could feel it.

"Thank you." I smiled and lay my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She tensed slightly, then relaxed, smiling back.

"No problem, 'Stilla." We were silent for a moment and she grabbed my arm, dragging me back to the crew wing as she heard Juhani begin to come down the hall that led to the cockpit. She pushed me down on the bed, standing with a cross look on her face.

"Will you tell me how you know what it feels like to be tainted by the dark side if you don't remember being Revan?" I winced, twirling my hair around my finger.

"You weren't with us then," I started, sighing. "Korriban was the final planet we visited. To get the Star Map, Carth, Mission and I infiltrated the Sith academy there. That was the easy part. The tomb we saw in our vision was blocked off to students." Even though Malak had taken Bastila, I could feel her in my vision. "The leader of the academy, Uthar, had to take you there, but you had to impress him," I continued, standing and pacing slightly before finally leaning against the wall." I was surrounded by all the dark power, and it felt so familiar and I knew I'd felt it before since I knew the truth about who I really am. I just couldn't resist it. It's what the masters always feared. Dustil was there, Carth's son. I redeemed him, but fell myself. There were three renegade students in the shyrack caves outside the academy. Uthar ordered me to deal with them. I know if you'd been with me, I'd have made the right choice.

I was so desperate to get to the last map, to get to the Star Forge and end it all. And to find you, and save you. I could have helped them escape, could have killed the beast that trapped them there but I didn't. I murdered one and the other two ran off. I heard their screams as the beast devoured them, and I smiled and I laughed. I was overjoyed. That was when I fell, and that is how I know how you feel, even though I don't remember my past.

This mission frightens me. I don't like how easily corrupt I was and I'm afraid that it will happen again." I bit my tongue to quiet myself, and to keep my next thoughts from surfacing. I carefully kept them from Bastila. _If I fall, I'll kill you, Bastila, and I couldn't live with that. I need you away from me, far away from me. I need you to be safe._

While I'd been speaking, Bastila had sat unmoving on my bunk, her eyes focused solely on my face. She was still quiet, her gaze different than it had been before; more distant now.

"Stilla?" I asked hesitantly.

"What redeemed you?" Bastila answered me; her eyes clear and focused again.

"I…I'm not sure. I was in the chamber of the Star Map, just staring at it and I remembered. I remembered how the Sith were looking for you, how Malak had decimated an entire planet just to try and kill you. And I remembered how I felt when Malak took you from me, and how I could feel the pain of your torture even from so far away. When I returned, Uthar ordered me to kill his apprentice. I refused and killed them both. I remembered the evil of the Sith and threw the lightsaber I'd found in the tomb into a pool of acid. I had to fight through the academy to get back to the Ebon Hawk. I resisted quite well when you tried to turn me, I think, and I was so overjoyed when you came back on the Star Forge that I could have kissed you." Bastila blushed at the last part and looked at the floor. In all the time we'd traveled together since Taris, I'd never seen Bastila blush as much as she had over the past few months since the destruction of the Star Forge. She hugged my jacket closer.

"I see. How long before we reach Dantooine?" she asked after a moment, tapping her bare feet on the floor.

"I don't know. A few hours, probably. Hyperspace travel is long." I sat next to her on the bunk and she moved over to make room.

"I'd forgotten." She was playing with her hair again.

"We could go to the cargo hold and spar," I suggested. "We could both use the practice and I'm spoiling for a fight." I watched Bastila consider it for a moment, then nodded in agreement. As she shrugged of my jacket and the blanket and laid them on her bunk, I stood and stripped down, tossing my clothes on my bed and stretching. Bastila refused to look at me as we walked the few paces to the cargo hold and stood on opposite sides. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles and neck, stretching out my legs and watching Bastila do the same. Settling into a comfortable stance, legs shoulder width apart, one in front of the other, fists raised, I watched Bastila move her body into a traditional Echani stance. Clearing my mind, I focused all my senses on Bastila. We closed in on each other.

She made the first move; the palm of her hand grazed my jaw as I jerked my head back, grabbing her fist as she tried to swipe at me again, knocking the flat of my hand into her chest and forcing her back a few steps. She didn't pause to catch her breath, but spun on her heel, sweeping her foot towards my head. I grabbed it, twisting slightly and knocking her off balanced, letting go of her as she flipped over and landed hard on her back. She was winded by the fall. I hadn't even broken a sweat; my breathing was quicker than normal but even. Slowly, Bastila got to her feet, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Come on, 'Stilla," I taunted, trying to goad her into striking again. "You can do better than that. Don't hold back." This time, Bastila aimed to knock _me_ off my feet, crouching low and kicking out at my ankles, trying to hook the end of her foot around them. I danced out of the way, settling back into my fighting stance. Bastila abruptly stood and charged. I managed to block most of her blows, but a few hit my ribs and arms. Grabbing her arms, we grappled back and forth until she pulled my feet out from under me with hers, sending both of us down. My teeth jarred as we landed and I was suddenly, achingly aware of the position we were in. Planting my hands on either side of her head, I pushed up, looking down at her through my hair. We were both breathing heavily, and I could see the sweat glistening on her forehead and feel it on my mine. Bastila's eyes were wide. She blushed and I felt my cheeks grow hot as well.

"Anna," she whispered, and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. On impulse, I leaned down, my eyes closing.

"Hey An—woah! Did I miss something?" Bastila and I grew rigid at the sound of Mission's voice and I began to jerk back as Bastila shoved me roughly off of her. We were both on our feet in an instant.

"Bastila and I were just sparring, that's all," I said quickly, looking over to Bastila who was rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the floor.

"Oh. Okay, well, Canderous told me to come tell you that we've reached Dantooine and you should get ready. We'll be landing in a place called Khoonda soon. I think it's near the Enclave."

"Thanks, Mission. Tell him we'll be ready soon and ask if Juhani and Jolee want to come or not," I replied, wiping my hands on my thighs.

"Will do," the Twi'lek replied, moving off. I cleared my throat, the silence that followed Mission's departure extremely awkward. Without speaking, Bastila hurried out, practically running through the ship. I was frozen to the spot. What the hell had just happened? Had I just almost kissed Bastila? Kissed? Bastila? Me?

Bastila must have dressed quickly, because I heard her talking to Canderous. I took the opportunity to leave where I was, kicking my footlocker open when I reached it, trying to find something other than my robes to wear. I settled on a pair of ankle-high boots, dark brown shorts and a tight fitting cream shirt, pulling my jacket on over it all and snapping on my belt.

Canderous knocked on the wall, and I jumped.

"Juhani and the old man want to stay on the ship. They're not ready to face the destruction of their home." I stumbled slightly as the ship landed, cursing my lack of balance and leaning against the bunk.

"Are you coming?" I asked, resting my head on my arm.

"I'm going to stay on the ship and finish fixing your swoop bike, but Mission wants to go with you."

"Where's Bastila?"

"In the cockpit still." I forced a small smile. Hopefully having Mission with us would break some of the tension our little spar had created between Bastila and I.

"Thanks Canderous."

"No problem." He stalked off and I soon heard the clink of tools and the soft hum of a plasma torch as he began his repairs. My bike had been mangled when I'd crashed during a race on Manann. I'd survived, but had been badly hurt and nearly drowned. Bastila had literally worried herself sick. Somehow, the Selkath managed to retrieve the remains of my swoop. The body was relatively intact, but the wiring was fried and there was a hunk of bent metal sticking off the side. I'm lucky we were on Manann and not Tatooine. Thanks to the Selkath's kolto exports, my injuries had been healed, though I had a nasty scar running up the length of my leg where it had been ripped open on the hunk of metal sticking off my swoop and I'd had a limp for a few months. I still had it, though it was barely noticeable. Every now and then the scar ached.

It took me a moment to realize that Mission was watching me.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, one of her lekku twitching slightly.

"Remember that big swoop accident I had on Manann?" She nodded. "That."

"Well, you might want to head outside. Bastila is being berated by the port officer and she's starting to lose her temper," Mission explained.

"I doubt seeing me will keep it under control," I mumbled under my breath, pushing past Mission.

"Huh?" she asked, falling into step beside me.

"Nothing."

"You would do well to finish your business and leave Jedi. Your kind is not welcomed here." Bastila was fuming. I zipped up my jacket, hiding my lightsabers among the other small trinkets on my belt, positioning my blasters in front of them. When the port official saw me, her frown lifted slightly.

"Oh, are you a salvager?" I raised a brow, confused.

"Yes," I answered carefully, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm a salvager."

"You'll need to speak to Administrator Adare if you want to get inside the ruins."

"Right," I said, gripping Bastila's shoulder and pushing her forward before she had the chance to say anything.

"I can't believe we need permission to go inside our home!" Bastila growled after we rounded the corner.

"We're not going inside the Enclave," I said, stepping away from her. Mission hovered behind me.

"But we—"

"I doubt there's much to see. What do you think, Mission?"

"It's probably not worth it. I'm sure the salvagers have stripped the place."

"It wouldn't do you any good to see the Enclave's interior. It would be better for you to remember it the way it was." Bastila turned her face away and bit her lip. She had almost the same look as when I'd woken up to find her sitting next to my bed on Manann, clutching my hand. I'd been told later that there'd been a chance that while I was alive, I might not have ever woken up. Apparently, I'd been underwater long enough that I could have gone into a coma or something like that. I don't remember. There are a lot of black spots from that particular time.

"'Stilla," I muttered, laying a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged me off angrily.

"It's our home, Anna!" Bastila said loudly, her lower lip trembling.

"I know that, 'Stilla. Don't you want to remember it the way it was? Don't you want a memory to hold of it?" She nodded slowly.

"Don't go inside," I ordered. "This looks like Matale's old place. You can get to the Enclave from here, right?" She nodded again. "Mission?" The Twi'lek moved closer to me. I handed her my spare blaster, patting myself down and giving her an extra ammo clip.

"What is it?" she asked, securing the weapon on her belt.

"Don't let her go inside. If people can salvage things then it can't be too badly destroyed, but the inside is probably much worse then the outside." I slipped my comlink into my ear, flicking it on. "Make sure Bastila has hers in too," I mumbled, tapping my ear so Mission knew what I was talking about. She nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I will."

"You can talk to this Adare if you want to find out more about what's happened to this place in the past few months if you want, but keep the fact that Bastila's a Jedi under wraps."

"No problem. Come on Bastila." Mission started off, Bastila with her until she realized I wasn't moving.

"Anna?" she asked, voice wavering. I waved for Mission to go on when the teenager stopped walking. "Aren't you coming? Bastila asked again. Slowly, I shook my head, pulling the tie out of my hair and running my fingers through it.

"No."

"Where are you going, then? Back to the ship?" Again, I shook my head.

"No."

"Tell me where." Bastila had moved back to where I stood. I leaned my back against the wall.

"For a walk," I explained, closing my eyes.

"It's too dangerous!" Bastila exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

"Not anymore so than before. Last time it was kath hounds and kinrath. Now it's kath hounds, kinrath and a few mercs. Nothing I can't handle and kath hounds aren't hostile unless provoked and kinrath live in caves and other dark places."

"What about the mercenaries, though, Anna?"

"As long as I don't give them a reason to come after me, they'll ignore me." Bastila nodded, but seemed unconvinced that I would be alright. "'Stilla, I'll be alright. My comlink is on so contact me if you need me. I won't be gone long and I'll wait back on the Hawk when I'm finished." I knew she was upset. She was a lot of things. There were so many emotions flowing off of her that she was the only clear thing in my mind, and that wasn't good.

I nearly lost my balance as Bastila threw her arms around my waist. I blushed and stumbled slightly. We'd hugged before; on the Star Forge before I fought Malak, after it's destruction, after she learned her father died before all that, but there was something different about this was, though, something desperate, and it puzzled me. She squeezed me harder and I wheezed slightly.

"H-Hey! Careful! You'll set my blasters of—"

"Come back to me in one piece," Bastila cut me off, her head nestled against my chest. Of course, she was scared because of Manann. The woman had barely let me have a moment to myself for months after that. I swallowed and raised a shaking hand, patting her on the back, slowly wrapping an arm about her shoulders and returning the embrace.

"I will, 'Stilla," I promised, gently pushing her back from me and offering a small smile. "Okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, Anna. Don't turned off your comlink." She hesitated before fully pulling away from me, and clearing her throat and colouring slightly.

"I won't." Bastila jumped as Mission called out, peeking her head around the corner. I gave Bastila a pat on the shoulder, giving her a small shove in Mission's direction, smiling and waving. She only looked back once, brows furrowed up as if she was about to break down and cry.

I slumped against the wall as they left my line of vision, sighing and trying to feel something other than Bastila. My stomach was squirming and my heart pounded in my chest. A walk had to bet he best idea I'd had in months; anything to be me away from Bastila so I could think clearly for once, and get my thoughts sorted out.

I pushed off the wall and trudged off into the plains, the soft grass tickling my calves and the backs of my knees. If I was right when I said these were the Matale grounds, then there was a waterfall and a small stream somewhere close where I could sit and relax. There were kath hounds a plenty, but most of them were sleeping and the rest eating. I wasn't a threat to them and there was nothing in the environment to provoke a violent action in the beasts like last time I was on Dantooine, so they let me be. My thoughts roamed back to the spar in the cargo hold. I knew what I would have done if Mission hadn't chosen that particular moment to come in. That wasn't normal for anyone and definitely forbidden for a Jedi. I suddenly wished I remembered my actual life before I became the Sith Lord. Maybe id' always been like this. Perhaps that's why every man I met seemed disgusting to me and why I dreamt about Bastila.

I don't know how long I sat by that stream and I dozed off, but the crackling of my comlink in my ear and Mission's voice on the other end roused me.

"Anna, I need help! Bastila's having a breakdown and I don't know what to do!"


	4. Promises

**Chapter 4: Promises**

**A/N: I'm horrible at fight scenes just so you all know.**

**

* * *

**

I ran as fast as I could, the plain grasses crunching lightly beneath my boots, Mission's frantic ramblings in my ear and Bastila's sobs only urging me on. Desperately, I felt for Bastila through the Force; the wall of emotions I hit nearly knocked me flat. I'd tried communicating with her, but she'd blocked herself off from me. _I knew it was a stupid idea to come here_, I thought, skidding to a stop as my feet hit metal plates and a wall of mercs smirking at me. _Oh, great._

"We heard rumours of a Jedi on Dantooine," one spoke up, clearly the leader from the coloured stripes on the front of his armour. "There's a pretty little price on their head."

"I'm no Jedi. Pick a fight with someone else."

"But you travel with a Jedi. We're looking to collect on that bounty." I growled and drew a blaster, aiming at the mercenary's chest.

"You won't lay a finger on her," I told him. The mercenaries laughed.

"How are you going to stop us, huh?" Without stopping to consider the consequences, I yanked out my spare blaster and fired twice. The leaders raucous laughter was abruptly cut off as two smoking holes appeared in his chest plate. The man toppled over, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. I heard the click of the safety being disengaged on multiple blasters. There were four mercs left. I could take them if I used my lightsabers, but that would completely blow the cover I had as a salvager. I eyed the militiaman that stood nearby. His hand twitched towards his blaster, but he did nothing. I was outnumbered; this was impossible. I could still hear Mission's attempts to calm down Bastila in my ear. My blasters fell from my fingers and my lightsabers appeared in my hands.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me," I snarled, two crisp snaps flying through the air, followed by the dual hum of my weapons.

"Get her!" someone cried, and soon the air was filled with blaster shots. I did my best to avoid killing anyone with my sabers, deflecting most of the bolts back. The majority missed. It didn't take long for he mercenaries to figure out that guns weren't going to do any good.

Baton sticks and vibroblades were drawn and activated; one man stayed back to fire his blaster whenever he had an opening as the other three rushed me. I didn't think it'd be so hard to fend off the mercs while dodging blaster fire, but it was only a few seconds before I was panting for breath. An armoured shin caught the side of my thigh, sending me stumbling into another mercenary, who hooked his arms under my armpits. I kicked and flailed, enough blows connecting and my flashing lightsabers keeping the other mercs at bay until I smashed my head back into my captors face. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards, releasing me so he could cup his hands over his bloody nose.

I'd forgotten all about the man with the blaster until a bolt ripped through my left shoulder. My lightsaber clattered to the ground as I screamed, the militiaman nearby finally deciding to step in. As I brought my other saber down diagonally across the nearest merc's chest, he snapped off two shots and felled the remaining men.

As they dropped to the ground, I switched of my lightsaber, another hiss sounding as the cyan blade vanished and clipped it to my belt, stopping to pick up the one I had dropped.

"Jedi," the soldier called out, striding over to me and helping me keep my balance, inspecting the blaster shot. I breathed in sharply as he probed it with is fingertips. "We need to get you to the medbay." I jerked away, frowning and replying,

"No. I'm fine." Sitting on the ground, I ripped off a portion of my shirt with my hands and teeth and held it out to the man, raising my arm, wincing. "Tie it around my arm, tight. I can deal with the majority of the healing myself." The man looked skeptical, but he did as I told. Shakily, I got to my feet, zipping my jacket up and grabbing my comlink, barking out Mission's name.

"Where the hell are you?" she interrogated her voice sharp.

"On my way. How's Bastila?" I shot back, my voice strained.

"Better, but not by much. Are you okay?" Storming past the startled soldier, I trudged across the metal plates and back into the grass. "Anna?"

"Tell Bastila I'm coming." I hugged my left arm to by body, gripping my shoulder with my hand, flinching. As I walked, I channeled the Force towards my arm, directing it to the wound; the pain lessened slightly, and became bearable. I reached out to Bastila.

_-I'll be there soon, 'Stilla.-_ She whimpered in reply. Why had I let her go on her own? I cursed my own stupidity. I shouldn't have let her go alone (and she was alone, because Mission wasn't a Jedi). I kept my arm cradled to my body, though the pain had mulled to a dull ache and I could feel it starting to heal. I rubbed my upper arm, hurrying through the plains. The line of smoke in the distance signaled the salvager's camp and the Enclave.

I practically ran around the corner, shoving through the men and women in the camp and stopped suddenly as my eyes met the ruins of the Enclave. The sight didn't immediately register, but soon the shock settled in. I knew my jaw dropped.

"Anna!" The cry broke my trance and I looked away from the ruins in time to see Bastila crash into me. I gritted my teeth as my arm jolted painfully, and stumbled slightly. I gripped Bastila's shoulders and pulled her away. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear streaked, but she had stopped crying. She noticed the painful look on my face and her eyes widened slightly.

"Firefight," I explained, jerking my head to Mission, who was standing a few paces away. Bastila was biting her lip. "I'll go to the medbay," I said in an exasperated tone, answering her unspoken request.

Bastila stayed close to me as we walked back to Khoonda, her arm and fingers brushing mine. Every time I felt her skin, I jumped and my heart sped up. Mission was close behind, waiting to help if I needed it. I did feel lightheaded, but I was determined to at least shower before I gave in and took a nice, long nap.

I was stumbling and leaning on Mission when we made it to the medbay. The pain had started up again and my whole arm felt like it was on fire. A man with short brown hair and glasses took me from my companions and helped me out of my jacket, gingerly pulling my shirt up around my neck. I pulled it off with my good arm and pushed my bra strap down. It took all my willpower to concentrate on my wound and ignore Bastila's eyes on me, though it was the exact opposite of what I wanted to be doing.

It was a clean wound, thankfully, though it smelled horrible. The medic shook his head, examining me for a moment and then pointing to a door behind him.

"Go clean up in there and I'll be here with some kolto and fresh bandages when you get back." He turned to the other. "Feel free to help yourselves the showers as well." Clapping his hands once, the medic left through the same door we'd entered through.

I struggled into a sitting position and then to my feet, trying to not use my injured limb.

"Well," Mission declared, "a shower sounds great." She moved past me and into the room where the showers were. Soon after, water sounded.

"Do you want help getting to the shower?" Bastila asked, breaking the awkward silence that had developed after the medic and Mission left. "You look like you're about to fall over." I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm okay. You should wash up too." She nodded and quickly followed Mission into the showers. I waited a few minutes before I went in as well.

Bastila and Mission's clothing was piled outside their respective cubicles. I pushed open the first one I came to and stripped down, reaching inside and turning the water on as I stepped in. I gasped as the water hit my skin, my wound burning. Ignoring it, I stood in the water until my body and hair were thoroughly soaked. I bathed quickly, wanting to get dressed again as soon as I could. I rubbed my hands over my body to wash off all the dirt and grime. Shutting off the water, I just managed to wrap a towel around my body before the door to my shower flung open. I jumped, my eyes widening as Bastila stepped in, clutching her own towel to her.

"Is there something you need?" I asked as Bastila bent an arm behind herself to shut the door, leaning against it. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck, the braids gone. This seemed an awful lot like my dream…

"Came to check on you, I suppose." She jerked her head to my shoulder. I looked over. It was red and looked irritated, but it didn't really hurt anymore. She was nervous, I could tell, even though she didn't act like it. I was nervous, too; my throat was tight and my stomach kept turning and I swear my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as she took a step closer. She bit her lip, stepped closer and took my hand. I jolted slightly and cleared my throat, blushing and looking away. Bastila gently touched her fingers to my shoulder. I flinched and she smiled apologetically, pulling away. The only sound was our heavy breathing.

"You almost kissed me," she said, playing with my fingers. I nodded shakily. She bit her lip harder and I knew she was fighting with her Jedi upbringing. I tried to step back from her, but her grip tightened on my hand.

"I don't want you to… feel like you're betraying yourself, Bastila," I whispered carefully. She nodded, but didn't move. My chest tightened as she touched her fingers to my cheek, still holding my hand. It was my turn to bite my lip, listening to Bastila breathe and watching the emotions play across her face. I paused, remembering how I'd been puzzled by her emotions on Coruscant.

"'Stilla?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled absently.

"When I accepted the man from Czerka's dinner invite, what were you feeling? Suddenly, she step forward and embraced me, her body tight against mine. _Just like my dream._

"Angry." I frowned.

"I know that. There was something else. What was is?" Bastila fidgeted.

"Jealousy," she replied after a few seconds, her lips near my wound. I quickly hugged her back and then pulled away, feeling more nervous than before. My shoulder was nearly healed, probably because of my implant. The medics had given me a regeneration implant after my swoop accident. It had been to help me recover faster from my wound; it worked well.

"Why were you jealous?" Bastila shrugged. It was hard for me to concentrate with her so close. She hugged me again. "Why?" I asked again. She knew I wasn't thinking about on Coruscant.

"I have these…feeling for you," she began, her body trembling as though she was cold. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know I shouldn't have them. They're not natural, not even for non-Jedi, but I dream about you and often find myself thinking about you in ways I shouldn't." _Funny,_ I mused, looking past her. _That sounds like the same situation I'm in now._

"You mean you like me," I blurted out. Her cheek grew hot against my shoulder.

"Yes," Bastila breathed, hesitant to acknowledge her feelings, and accept every thing it meant. Her breath felt nice against my skin. I forced myself to think. I knew what it felt like to have a crush on someone, I wasn't a complete moron, and the butterflies I got around Bastila certainly seemed to be telling me I liked her. I wasn't as terrified of defying part of the Jedi Code as she seemed to be. I'd done it before, and this wasn't nearly as bad as turning my back on the Order. Besides, love is the most amazing force in the universe. But, did I love her? I _had_ almost kissed her earlier, and I'd wanted to kiss _her_not Carth or someone else, and I'd been thinking about _her_ body and _her_ lips and _her_ voice.

Bastila stirred and I realized I'd been silent for some time.

"Mission left," she whispered her voice meek. I knew how terrifying it was to tell someone you liked them.

"Oh," I muttered, absently aware of water droplets from my hair sliding down my back. Bastila had her ear to my chest.

"Your heart is racing," she pointed out, pulling back slightly. It was easier to think without her body pressed against mine.

Every time we touched I lost all sense of time; like I was in a trance or a daze or something. All coherent thought left my mind. Grappling with her and helping each other get ready was one thing, but the slight, casual brush of her hand against mine set me on fire. It was marvelous. I let my emotional struggle show on my face, so Bastila wouldn't worry herself too much. Taking my hands of her, I scrubbed my fingers through my hair, dislodging quite a bit of water as I did so. I started when the cubicle door slammed shut.

"Dammit." Resting my head against the wall, I closed my eyes and sighed, frowning slightly.

After a while, I fully dried off and slipped back into my underclothes and pants and boots. The medic was back. He spend a great amount of time marveling over the job my implant had done healing the wound, but finally lathered kolto on incase of any infection and properly dressed my shoulder, more to keep the kolto from getting on my clothes than anything else. Bastila kept her distance, and Mission was examining the broken medical droid in the corner of the room. As I yanked my shirt over my head, she thunked it a couple times with her fist, and then stepped back, shifting from foot to foot. Sliding my jacket back on, I looked to Bastila. She was visibly upset and I could feel it affecting me through the Force. She looked up and met my gaze.

"I need to talk to you when we get back to the Hawk," I mouthed and she jerked her head to acknowledge that she understood me.

I trailed behind Mission and Bastila, their soft words reaching my ears, but not registering in my mind. My feelings were jumbled from the shower, I let my eyes roam over Bastila's body, watching her hips swing from side to side, not really realizing what I was doing. My heart still hadn't stopped racing. I lay a hand over my chest, frowning. _This can't be good for me._ Zipping my jacket up to hide my ruined tunic, I broke away from the group to look for a merchant to buy some supplies from.

"Anna!" Reluctantly, I turned my eyes back to my friends. "Where are you goin'? We need to leave." Sighing, I pocketed my cred-stick and turned around, trudging after the other two. The settlers and militiamen stared at my lightsabers as I passed. I shoved my hands into my jacket, letting my hair flap over my face. The place where the medic had applied the kolto tingled and felt warm. Bastilla and Mission were too far ahead for me to hear what they were saying.

I looked around, surveying my surroundings. Two aliens, a Deveronian and a Twi'lek were bargaining over a new swoop bike. I glanced up at Bastila. She still hadn't changed her mind about me swoop racing, but that wasn't going to stop me from entering the first race I could once my bike was fixed. A little scar wasn't going to end my career.

"We need food!" I called out, quickening my pace to catch up with my friends.

"Why don't we stop at Telos?" Mission offered, grabbing Bastila's arm to still her until I caught up. I walked on the teenagers other side, keeping her between Bastila and I. Bastila shrugged at Mission's suggestion and I saw her fidget out of the corner of my eye; her tenseness was setting me on edge, too. "We can get food there and see Mr. Nerfherder." I giggled at Mission's name for Carth. "Oh, yea! I hear the opened up a new swoop racing track on Citadel Station, Anna."  
"Really?" I asked, my interest piqued. "Nice. I'll have to check that out." Bastila glared at me. "Don't get your panties in a twist," I muttered. She snorted and looked away.

"I suppose we could stop there," she said out loud. "It's on the way, and it would be nice to see Carth again." I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the old spacedog is doing," I said, voicing my thoughts. No one answered me. The rest of the walk to the ship was passed in silence.

On board the Hawk, I moved away from Bastila when she went of towards the crew wing and stood next to my bike. Canderous' tools lay to the side in a small box, half a hydrospanner poking out the top. The Mandalorian had done a great deal on my swoop. The piece that had cut up my leg had been ripped off and tossed behind the bike and closer inspection revealed that the wiring was mostly intact.

I ran my hand along the controls, looking up when I felt someone's eyes on me. I didn't bother turning my head to find out who it was.

"I don't want you to race again." I sighed and shut my eyes, leaning against the bike. "You nearly died last time, Anna. You know how dangerous it is." Pushing off my swoop, I ran a hand over my face. My shoulder itched.

"You can't stop me from registering for a race when we reach Telos."

"Your bike isn't fixed yet." I frowned and stepped back, revealing the intact wiring.

"It is fixed. It just needs a new portion of siding, is all." Bastila's worry for me penetrated my mind. I sighed again and turned towards her, rubbing my upper arm. "'Stilla, I know you don't like when I race. I promise I'll be careful."

"You know as well as I do how unpredictable swoop racing is," she said apathetically. I nudged Canderous' toolbox with my boot. My hair was still damp and clung to my neck. I played with it.

"I love the risk." I replied, my voice as monotonous as her was. Bastila placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. I groaned. "Don't do that, you look like my mother." I smiled when she giggled, the tension lifting slightly

"Do you even remember your mother?" I shrugged this time.

"Not my real one, obviously, and not really the one that was programmed into my brain, but that looks like a very motherly pose." Bastila rolled her eyes and a heavy silence spread over us.

"Why?" I asked.  
"Huh?"

"Why did you… in the showers?" The words stumbled around my tongue and I blushed. She looked away, eyeing the swoop.

"I think you know why."

"You'd turn your back on everything you've been taught, just to kiss me? She hesitated, then nodded.

"Why?" I pressed, taking a few steps closer to her. Bastila snatched my hand.

"Not here," she said, pulling me into the crew quarters, sitting on her bunk and rubbing her face with her hands. I dropped to my knees in front of her, laying my hand on her knee. She looked up, touched my cheek and my heart leaped as she smiled.

"I've been fighting these feelings even since we were little, Anna. I had a child's crush. You were my idol. Those feeling matured as we grew up and puberty hit. I thought about you at night, in ways I shouldn't have." She was blushing and I felt my cheeks grow hot as well. "I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help being devastated when you left, Anna… Revan." I flinched slightly at the use of my birth name, but she smiled more and pulled me up gently until my face was at eye level with hers. Suddenly her expression grew serious and mine fell.

"Let me protect you, Revan. From yourself." Hesitantly, I nodded, and, with my heart in my throat, we leaned forward and sealed our promise with a kiss.


	5. Race Part I

**Chapter 5: Race Part I**

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter for a week and just finished it up today. I'm trying to work my swoop racing skills. –Flexes fingers-**

**

* * *

**

The hour or so longer it took to reach Telos Bastila and I spent together. I let her brush my hair and after some hesitation, even the back of it out by trimming it. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep my bangs from hanging in my face. I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Her happiness banished all thought about our upcoming mission from my mind and every time she smiled, my heart swelled because I knew I was the reason for it.

There was still a tinge of awkwardness beneath the surface. We'd sit in silence for a while, blushing, before one of us said something stupid and the other laughed. After that we'd dissolve into easy conversation for a while before the process repeated itself.

After the initial one, we only kissed a couple times. Bastila enjoyed holding my hand and playing with my fingers. I let her, of course. I lay in my bunk and she sat by me, holding my hand in hers and toying with my digits. In return, she let me fiddle with her hair.

We jerked apart as someone knocked on the wall; Bastila darted to the end of the room, crossing an arm over her waist and biting her fingertips, blushing and I shot up, slamming my head against the bottom of the bunk above mine. I swore loudly.

"You okay, Anna?" came Mission's voice. Stars were swimming in front of my eyes and my vision had blackened slightly. I groaned and clutched my head in my hands, feeling tears forming beneath my clenched eyelids. I felt Mission's hand on my shoulder. I waved her off, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Mission?" I heard Bastila say.

"We're entering Telos' atmosphere. Canderous managed to get a hold of Carth and he's going to meet us at the dock on Citadel Station."

"Thank you." I heard Mission's footsteps echo down the hall. I groaned again, pulling my hands away from my face and falling to the side, burying my face in my pillow.

"Ow."

"Anna? Darling? Are you alright?" I felt Bastila's cool fingertips on my forehead, smoothing my hair out of my face. I grunted. She murmured softly and kissed the top of my head. I turned it to the side and kissed her, then stood up, getting undressed so I could change into something that wasn't ripped or had any holes in it.

The outfit I picked was the one I'd been wearing when I met Carth and then Bastila; a white shirt under a black leather vest, tucked into tight black pants with fingerless black gloves, knee high black boots and my belt clipped about my waist.

It was hard to ignore Bastila's stare as I dressed. I glanced over, raised a brow and smiled. She blushed.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Bastila nodded, rising from where she'd been seated on my bunk.

"Yes." I smiled more and moved to leave but Bastila grabbed my arm and spun me around. The quickness made me dizzy for a moment. I was about to ask what she wanted, but she stopped my question with a touch of her lips to mine.

"We probably won't get to spend much time alone anymore," she said when she pulled away. "I'm just taking advantage of every moment." I smiled at her and tugged her robes straight, quickly fixing her hair.

"I'm sure we'll find some time," I assured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Canderous and Mission were standing at the end of the landing ramp, and I heard Carth's rich laughter echoing into the ship. I marched down the ramp, smiling. Carth was dressed very much the same as he'd been before I'd left. Exactly the same, in fact, save that his jacket was open and the breast pockets were littered with metals. Mission was laughing at something he'd said and Canderous was smiling slightly. I could see Juhani and Jolee out of the corner of my eye.

"Anna!" My smile widened and I hurried to embrace Carth, wheezing slightly as he squeezed me.

"Woah, easy there," I warned once he eased up, holding my shoulders and stepping back.

"It's wonderful to see you, Anna." His gaze moved. "And you, Bastila." I smiled at my new lover and some of the tension left her face and she easily returned Carth's hug.

"We're on a mission from the Council," I started, crossing my arms loosely over my chest, "but we decided to take a small detour to visit you. I hear there's a swoop track?" Bastila elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yea, registration's in the cantina."

"Cantina, eh?" Jolee piped in, laughing gruffly. "I haven't had a drink in years. You young whippersnappers go off. I'm going to get nice and drunk." I shot him a look. "Bah!" he countered, scoffing. "If it makes you feel any better I'll bring Juhani with me." I nodded in approval and turned back to Carth.

"Canderous says your bike is fixed, if you want to run a heat," he told me. I grinned devilishly.

"Magnificent."

It was a short walk through the docks to the shuttle and a slightly longer, bumpy ride to what Carth said were called entertainment modules. I ended up being squished between Bastila, who got as close to me as she could, and Carth who sat a bit further away. Bastila was annoyed and worried about me racing, but I couldn't help the desire. I barely kept from holding her hand. Her nervousness was making me jittery. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. Carth and Mission were chatting with Jolee and Juhani; Canderous had stayed with the ship. Bastila was quiet.

I jumped as Carth tapped my shoulder and cracked an eye open, grumbling.

"Your bike will be taken to the track and loaded back on the ship when you're finished." I nodded and pressed my thigh against Bastila's as she stiffened.

"Okay."

-"_I'll be fine, 'Stilla,"-_ I whispered to her.

-"_You don't know that."-_

_-"I'm only running a heat. I'm not sure if I'll actually race or not."-_

_-"Don't."-_

_-"Maybe."-_The shuttle ratted to a stop and the crowd inside, including myself and my companions, shuffled out before anyone else got on. Carth pointed.

"This way." We all fell into step behind him and I know I visibly relaxed when we stepped into the cantina. The sound of the band playing and the chattering of multiple conversations pushed away the pressures of the upcoming mission. Jolee and Juhani wandered off and I immediately found the swoop registration.

"Welcome to Citadel Station," said the alien behind the desk, who looked like a Quarren. "Would you like to register?" I nodded excitedly.

"Yes, I have my own bike."

"Name and age?"

"Anna Kharn, I'm twenty-seven." The alien garbled to himself and I saw my data flash on a holoscreen with a picture.

"Won the Taris Open, I see? Too bad the planet's gone. Interested in racing or just running a heat?"

"A heat," I said after a warning glance from Bastila. "to get used to the track. When's the next race?" The Quarren punched a few buttons.

"Two hours." I smirked but quickly hid it as Bastila leaned forward and glared at me. "Your bike is waiting at the track. There's a ten credit fee." Carth stepped up before I had a chance to fish my cred-stick out and set his on the desk. The Quarren picked it up and made the transaction. I reached out and squeezed Bastila's hand while Carth had his back turned and smiled at her. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and dropped my hand as Carth turned around.

"I'll take you to the track."

"Jolee, we're leaving," I called as we passed the bar. He waved his hand and I heard him ask for another drink.

"What have you been up to, Carth?" I asked as Bastila and I followed him through the entertainment module. I felt Bastila grip my hand and hold it behind Carth's back.

"Dustil and I have been working on helping the Ithorians with the restoration project and he just signed up with the fleet. He actually spends most of his time on the planets surface in one of the restoration zones helping keep the area clean of Czerka's employees."

"You mean mercs?" I clarified. Carth nodded.

"A man Bastila and I met on Coruscant," her hand tightened around mine, "who worked for Czerka told us about that." Carth took us through the shuttle port to the opposite end of the module, ushering us into a small lift that led to apartments and stores on the upper and lower levels of the station. Bastila stood behind me, her knuckles pressing lightly against the small of my back where I was keeping our hands hidden.

"Where is the racetrack, Carth?" Bastila asked; my heart did a little jump at the sound of her voice.

"On the ground level," Carth replied, clasping his hands behind his back. I shifted slightly as he looked over to hide where Bastila and my hands were hidden. "It's unlike any either of you have seen. Instead of metal obstacles, there are electric balls that'll make your engine sputter a bit and walls that partially block the track that you have to jump through." I stiffened and Bastila's hand tightened around mine. My fingers were growing numb. I wiggled them a bit and she loosened her grip. Staring at Carth, I barked out a disbelieving laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?' I asked, laughing again. "Carth, swoop bikes don't jump, okay? They hover. They don't jump. Isn't that ridiculous, 'Stilla?" I asked, turning my head back to look at her. "Swoop bikes that jump." I shook my head. "Preposterous." Carth shrugged.

"See for yourself," he replied, stepping out as the lift doors slid open. Bastila and I followed him out and over to the start of the track. My swoop was there, fully repaired with a Sullistan mechanic inspecting it. My scar twitched a bit at the memory of my accident.

"How the hell do you expect me to make my bike jump?" I demanded my hands on my hips.

"It's simple, Anna. Accelerate, pull and hope for the best." _Gee, thanks,_ I thought to myself. _How reassuring._ I gently pulled my hand away from Bastila; she'd grabbed it again, and pushed the sleeves of my shirt up past my elbows.

"My time will be recorded?" I asked, handing my weapons to Bastila. Carth nodded.

"Yes," he said stiffly. I saw the love, adoration and worry in his eyes and it nearly broke my heart. "Be careful." I smiled.

"There are no riders to sabotage my swoop, I'll be fine." I knew Carth was hesitant but he accepted my words and gave me a short hug, stalking off to the spectator's room. I caught Bastila's hand as she began to follow him off the floor and after quickly glancing around I kissed her.

"I'll be okay, 'Stilla," I whispered, hugging her fiercely.

I tried my hardest to block out the nervousness and worry that flooded off of Bastila as she walked away. When she'd joined Carth I turned away and mounted my swoop, tying my hair back and shaking it out of my eyes. I turned on the engine and gripped the controls, flexing my fingers. The mechanic gave me a thumbs up and I nodded, focusing on the track. _Bring it._I took a deep breath, calming myself and concentrating on the familiar feel of my bike vibrating beneath me and looked at the light above me. As it shone green, I shot off, trying to hit the boost pads and avoid the shimmering red balls as I neared the first wall. Nervousness coiled up in the pit of my stomach as I abruptly swerved right. As the wall loomed closer, I pushed my bike to the limit, hoping nothing broke and soared over a boost pad. Then… pulled. I nearly cried out as my swoop moved through the opening in the wall, gripping the controls tight and crouching low over them to keep from falling off as I flew beneath other wall a few yards away.

My bike scraped along the wall for a few moments before I jerked it away, the edge of a ball clipping my arm. I flinched, but it wasn't painful and I passed the finish line, skidding to a stop and nearly falling off again as I climbed off my swoop, my legs trembling violently. But, I walked into the viewing room with a grin on my face, only to be scolded by Bastila for riding in the first place. She wasn't harsh, though, and I could see and feel her relief.

"Well done, Anna." My grin returned as Carth spoke.

"What's my time?"

"18:25:33"

"I think I'll race."

"Anna," Bastila whispered almost warningly in my ear. I ignored her, and continued.

"I've tested myself and proved that my skills are still finely tuned enough for me to enter today's competition." Bastila had walked away from me and was staring out window towards the track.

"Carth? Do they race on the same track?" I asked, tearing my eyes from my lover.

"No, of course not. The races are a risk enough as it is, without the obstacles as well," he responded.

"See Bastila?" I said, moving over to her. "It's a normal track. Not even any water this time." Her shoulders stiffened visibly. "Carth, can you give us a second?" He nodded, giving us an understanding look and walking out. I touched my hands to Bastila's waist and pressed myself against her back, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Must you race? Especially after last time? I worry about you." I nodded against her.

"You know I love to race and you know that nothing's going to keep my from entering."

"I know," she replied sadly, laying her hands on mine, then suddenly whipping around in my arms.

"You don't need to watch."

"I need to. I need to be sure that you're alright." I nodded, staring into her eyes.

"Just stay connected with me. With your presence beside me, I know for certain I'll be alright." She nodded and leaned in to press her lips to my throat. My heart jumped.

"I will," Bastila whispered, extracting herself from my embrace.

After running a few more heats, I was ready, so to speak, to race. I'd already registered, and now, I sat on my bike, watching the last of the riders pull up. They were all human, one other female besides me and two men, one with blond hair and one with black hair. The woman smiled at me and I gave a nod, looking to the light above. Some one was counting down... 3…2…1…, the light shone and we were gone. I could almost feel Bastila sitting behind me on my bike, her arms and legs wrapped about me and her soft lips on my neck.

My bike lurched as someone bumped me and I shoved back, glaring. It was the dark-haired man with a confident smirk on his face. Him and I struggled for a few moments before I broke free, lurching ahead to rest at the woman's side. She didn't look at me, nor I at her. Bastila's presence in my mind was reassuring. I slid past the woman, stiffening as the felt her bike bump the corner of mine. My swoop wobbled a bit but did nothing else.

Suddenly I felt my bike being forced to the side as the dark-haired rider shoved into me as we came into a turn. It was getting hard for me to control my bike. He pulled back a little bit and banged into my swoop again. My bike wobbled dangerously as we started to go around the corner. Panic struck me when my bike wouldn't turn. I stared at the rapidly approaching wall.

"Shit!"


	6. Race Part II

**Chapter 6: Race Part II**

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long time between updates. It's been a really complicated end of summer and beginning of school year, and I just lost all inspiration to write in addition to temporarily losing all of my notes on this story. I'll try to make the updates come quicker now that things are starting to kind of settle down.**

**

* * *

**

I swore I was going to die, but my body reacted anyway. I felt my shoulder jolt painfully as I jerked the controls violently to the left. My bike flattened on its side, the bottom of the back scraping along the metal wall, sparking, and my shoulder was pushed against the bottom of the track all the way around the corner. The friction made my shirt rip and the skin beneath it tear. I ignored the pain, the adrenaline pushing it away a second later, righting my swoop as the turn ended, and passing the finish line in 4th place, close behind the other racers. Luckily for me, I had two more laps to secure my victory. The throbbing in my shoulder was a distant memory.

I accelerated until I was next to the dark-haired man. He glanced at me and his fingers twitched on the controls of his swoop. I shifted my weight on my bike and smashed the heel of my boot against his hand. He recoiled, mouth opening in a howl of pain that was drowned out as he swoop swung around and I zoomed past, crouching over my bike, my grip of it so tight that every time I wiggled the steering to stay straight, a shock of pain traveled up my right arm and jolted my shoulder. I knew I'd probably dislocated it or something. That plus the scrape on my other shoulder and my near fatal almost accident meant I was going to have a field day when Bastila found me.

The fair-haired man's engine had cut out and he was sitting on a useless, sputtering hunk of junk when I passed him. It was just the other woman and I now. She was still a few seconds ahead of me when we completed the second lap, and I found myself pushing my swoop as hard as I could, only lessening up when it shuddered dangerously beneath me.

It didn't take long for me to catch up and soon, the two of us were neck and neck going around the corner and down the straight away to the finish line and a crowd of cheering spectators. The woman and I kept exchanging tense glances between ourselves and the end of the race.

Despite my swoops protests, I surged forward, the tip of my bike crossing the finish inches before the other woman's. A voice sounded announcing the finishing places and the Quarren from the registration desk walked forward and handed me my winnings. He jerked my right arm up and I cried out as my shoulder grated painfully. At the sound, a medic rushed up, treating the scrape on my shoulder and gently relocating my shoulder, tying my arm into a sling and telling me to be careful for the next few days. I knew it would heal before that, but I smiled as he patted me on the back, congratulating me on winning the race. The sudden clash of a body against mine sent me stumbling sideways.

"You scared me half to death!" Bastila cried, peppering my body with small, light punches and shoves. "And the trick you pulled on that racer! Oooh! You should know better than that!"

"I'm not a Jedi when I race!" I countered, feebly trying to defend myself from her fists with my good arm. "Cut it out; that hurts!" She slapped my hand away.

"It serves you right! Idiot!"

"Now who's not acting like a Jedi? Stop it!"

"You're stupid! I told you not to race! You could have died!"

"I'm still here now stop hitting me," I shouted, grabbing her hands. "It. Hurts." Suddenly aware of multiple eyes on us, I yanked Bastila through the crowd, making my way towards the orange jacket on the other side.

"Carth! Take us to the apartment, please." My shoulder tingled as my implant began to activate, and some more of the pain in my right one ebbed. My heart was still pounding from the race, and Bastila's hand was sweaty in mine. "Now."

The flat that we had been assigned was in the block closest to the swoop track on the highest level where luxury flats were in complex A. There was a living room with sofas and chairs and a large holoscreen and windows over looking the Station and into space. Connected to it were five small chambers each with a bed and a small bathroom, and a large kitchen with room to seat at least half a dozen people, with well-stocked cupboards lining the wall above the counter space. I spent a few minutes standing and staring. Bastila sat on the couch.

"This is… wow. Thanks, Carth." The soldier smirked and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"You did fantastic today, Anna. I'll make sure your bike gets back on the ship safe and sound." Wise man that he was, Carth knew I needed to speak with Bastila alone. Something in my gut told me he was aware of my relationship with the younger woman, and I admired him for taking it so well. "Use the wall comm. to contact me if you need something. I'm sure the others will show up soon. You know where Jolee and Juhani are, and Mission's with Canderous. I'll be back later." He smiled at Bastila and I, then waved and walked out. It was quiet.

"'Stilla, I'm sorry." Bastila grunted, so I went and sat next to her, drawing her against me.

"I was scared for you," she admitted, punching my thigh lightly. "Is your shoulder alright?" I nodded, resting my head against hers.

"My implant will heal it in no time. I'll be better by the end of the night." She made a small sound, confirming that she'd heard me.

"Stupid girl…" she leaned up and brushed her lips across my jaw. My eyes slid shut. Her lips remained, planting small kisses on my neck and beneath my chin. I turned my head to the side, catching her lips, my heart thudding loudly.

"'Stilla," I mumbled as she situated herself in my lap, threading her fingers together and pressing them against the back of my neck, her tongue briefly touching my lower lip. I knew there was a chance that I had done this before, but I didn't remember, and I had no idea what to do now. I placed my hand against her back and rested the other against her thigh, the sling on my arm more annoying than anything else, seeing as my implant had done a very good job of healing my shoulder in a short amount of time.

Bastila had settled herself more firmly in my lap, and was kissing down my neck and then back up it to crush her lips against mine. I felt her presence meld with mine through the Force, the sudden onslaught of her lips on mine stirring up things I couldn't remember ever feeling, and allowing myself to almost completely merge with her. I raised a hand to tangle my fingers in her hair, tilting her head back and kissing down her throat; her skin vibrated against my lips as she breathed.

I never thought I'd be doing anything like this with anyone. Especially not another Jedi, and definitely not another woman. Then again, I was definitely old enough to be doing it. Hell, I was old enough to do whatever I wanted.

Bastila's lips touched the exposed flesh of my collarbone, and all coherent thought left my mind. She kissed the scrape on my shoulder, her hands resting on my stomach.

"'Stilla," I muttered again.

"Yes?" she whispered back, her lips near my ear. I could feel her breath on it. I shivered, and turned my head to kiss her passionately.

Footsteps intruded into my foggy thoughts, and some far corner of my mind registered that someone was coming. I pushed Bastila onto the couch next to me, snatching a piece of fruit from a bowl that sat on the table in front of us.

"They're back," I explained, hearing Jolee's gruff laughter followed by Juhani's voice through the door, and then shoving the fruit in my hand into my mouth, biting off more than I could chew as a result as my fellow Jedi walked in, Mission following behind them.

"We saw you racing," Mission exclaimed, locking the door behind her. "That was a pretty nice trick there." I mumbled around the fruit in my mouth, choking slightly as I swallowed part of what I was chewing. Bastila slapped me on the back. I swallowed the rest and coughed.

"Congratulations on your win, Revan. I knew you'd pull through," Jolee said; he had a slight slur. Juhani smiled.

"I tried to keep him from drinking so much, but you know how stubborn he can be." She took Jolee's arm and half dragged him into a bedroom. "We'll see you in the morning. I'm going to go to sleep after I get him to bed." I stared after the two, then at the closed door, my fruit halfway to my mouth. I snickered and bit into it, switching my attentions to Bastila for a moment before focusing on Mission.

"What were you doing in the cantina?" I asked her.

"Playin' Pazzak."

"Did you win?"

"Of course."

"Did you cheat?" I asked, a sly smile on my face. The young alien looked offended.

"No. I won fair and square. I had a better deck." We both smiled. I had given Mission my old deck that I'd bought and built up on Taris. I'd won quite a few games with it.

"How much did you win?" I asked, taking another bite of fruit and then offering it to Bastila to finish. She plucked it out of my hand and nibbled delicately on it.

"A couple hundred. I had some bets down on the race, too." I raised a brow as she held out a cred-stick for me to take. "Never know why they might come in handy."

"Are you old enough to gamble?" I asked, taking it from her. The twi'lek shrugged.

"No one asked how old I was, so I guess it doesn't really matter." I shrugged.

"We should go shopping tomorrow," I suggested. "There are some things on the Hawk to sell, and we might as well put these extra credits to some use. Stars knows I have more than enough saved up."

"Sounds fun," Mission commented, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Don't forget about our mission, Anna," Bastila whispered. I grunted. It was quiet.

After a few moments I stood, announcing that I was going to bed and walked into one of the empty rooms. Soon, I heard a door slide open and Juhani announce that she had finally managed to get Jolee to settle down and go to sleep. I heard her chatting away with my friends and quietly wondered what time it was. The blinds over the window had been shut, and I hadn't seen any form of clock in the flat. Then again, I hadn't really looked. It must have been late enough though, because I was exhausted.

I stripped, flopping into the bed and reached out with the Force to find Bastila, mentally wrapping myself around her; it immediately calmed me down enough that I'd be able to sleep.

As I drifted, my thoughts wandered. I "remembered" my false-childhood, and suddenly, achingly, had the desire to remember my real life. I already knew who I was, and I'd already resisted temptation. As far as I was concerned, I had the right to know about my real past.

_-What's the matter?-_ Bastila whispered into my mind. I felt her in the room next to mine now.

_-Is there anyway for me to remember my real life?-_ I answered after a moment, opening my eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

_-I don't know. Perhaps someone on the Council could help to restore them. But, remember, they gave you a new identity for a reason.-_

_-I know, but I've fallen before and actually remembered it this time and I didn't like what I became. So I stopped. I just want to remember what my real life was; all my real likes and dislikes, all the students I knew, my friends, if I always had these feelings for you…-_

_-If you want, we can contact the Council tomorrow and you can ask them about it. Just tell them everything, and see what they say. Maybe they'll see that your judgment is better than it was.-_ I sighed and rolled over, snuggling under the blankets and tucking an arm beneath my pillow.

_-Okay. Let's do that, then,-_I whispered into Bastila's mind.

_-Good night, Anna.-_

_-Night.-_

I know I woke up late, because I could hear everyone moving around and talking and a _delicious_ smell hung in the air. My stomach grumbled hungrily and I rolled out of bed only for the sake of having real food for the first time in months.

Flashes of faces, places and items (from my past, I suppose) had kept me from sleeping well like my visions had used to during the hunt for the Star Forge. I pulled on a shirt and underwear to cover myself, not caring that my hair stuck up at odd angles or that my tunic was too big for me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sleepily as I stepped out of my room, yawning and stretching my arms above my head, shivering. Someone stuck my jacket around my shoulders, which I clutched to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bastila replied, letting her hand rest on my shoulder longer than needed before walking away and sitting at the table in the kitchen were Mission was cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook, Mish," I muttered, rubbing at my eye with the palm of my hand.

"Griff taught me," she replied.

"Morning sleepy head," came Carth's voice. I looked over to see him lounged on the couch where he'd been watching the news on the holoscreen. Happiness threatened to overwhelm me; this was the first time even one had been together since the defeat of Malak. Even Canderous had showed up. _Calm before the storm,_I mused to myself, sitting next to Carth. Canderous was talking to Jolee and Juhani and Bastila were chatting away. It was just like we were a simple group of friends without a care in the world, despite our upcoming mission.

"Breakfast!" Mission announced, setting two steaming plates of eggs and meat on the table in front of Carth and I. My stomach growled again.

"This looks delicious, Mission. What is it?" I asked, shoving food into my mouth.

"Scrambled kinrath eggs and kath hound meat," Mission replied, handing plates to Canderous and Jolee and then getting one for herself and sitting in a chair across from Carth and I. Bastila and Juhani already had their food in front of them.

"This is amazing," I said between mouthfuls. I hadn't known how much I'd missed real food. Those packaged cubes may have been nutritious, but they had no taste whatsoever.

Carth teasingly pulled my plate to the side as I went to fork more food, making me tab the table instead. I yelled at him and snatched my plate back. The whole room broke out in laughter as I shoved a mouthful of meat between my lips.

"You should know better than to get between a hungry Anna and her food, Carth," Bastila joked, smiling and laughing. I looked up at her and jerked my head slightly, trying to get her to sit by me. She understood my unspoken request and was lounging on the couch with Carth and I a second later.

"Can we talk to the Council today?" I asked softly; Bastila nodded. "Carth, do you want to come with us to Yavin 4? We could use your help."

"If nothing comes up before you leave," Carth replied. "I'll go with you." I smiled and pushed my now empty plate away.

"Let's call now," I said to Bastila, standing, suddenly nervous, and walking over to the wall comm. and picking up the ear peace. Bastila dialed the number and we waited. Master Vrook took our call.

I explained everything to him; and I mean everything, save for the new relationship between Bastila and myself. He was surprisingly understanding, and it almost caught me off guard.

"There's a master there on Telos. She is no longer part of the council, but I believe she can help you," came the crackling reply in my ear. "Atris. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes." My throat was dry.

"If you are positive. You know what the consequences could be. Her enclave is located in the polar regions. I know this much; you two are about the same age and used to be very close in your youth. I believe she would be the best choice to help you right now. Good luck on your mission, as well, Revan. May the Force be with you." He cut the connection. The knowledge that my past was so close made me anxious.

"Carth? Is there a way that you could get us to the polar region?" I asked, turning around, my voice shaking. He broke off the conversation he'd been having to look at me. "I want you to come with Bastila and I." The others could have the winnings from my race and from Mission's Pazzak game and bets and go shopping. Carth knew me well enough to not question what I requested.

"When?"

"After I dress." He nodded. Jolee was looking at me expectantly, as if he knew what I was doing. Canderous was too busy eating and the others were talking.

"Okay," Carth said, standing. "Go get dressed."

"Mission, take our winnings and go shopping." I said as I went into my room, pulling on a clean shirt, pants, boots and my jacket, clipping my belt around my waist.

Carth used his personal ship to take us to the polar region. Bastila and I sat in the back, her hand in mine. The ship vibrated as Carth landed it. I pulled my jacket closer against the cold and walked through the door a few paces away from the bottom of the loading ramp. Carth and Bastila followed. Inside, two white-robed, identical women met us.

"My name is Revan, and I am here to see Atris regarding information about my past."

"She informed us you would be arriving. We will take you to her. You must go alone." Bastila sent me a worried glance, but the look I gave her made her calm down slightly. Carth's shoulders were stiff.

"I understand."

Atris was standing in the middle of a circular chamber. It looked like the inside of a starship. Her eyes pierced through me. I quickly looked behind me to where I could just see Bastila and Carth, and then look backed to Atris.

"Hello, Revan."


	7. Atris

**Chapter 7: Atris**

I stood my ground as Atris walked up to me.

"Why have you come here? Have you renounced your evil ways? Has your pride been brought back down? I heard of Malak's defeat at your hands, but I wonder, why have you not risen to take his place?"

"Revan may be the same I carry, but I am Revan no longer," I replied, choosing my words carefully. Atris looked to where Bastila waited with Carth and then back at me.

"Are you?" she asked softly, then turned around and paced back to the center of the room. I studied her, wondering what in my past made her haunting beauty so familiar, and why I had a feeling those eyes used to be filled with warmth when they turned my way rather than the harsh icy-ness I saw now.

"I was told you know something of my past," I said, breaking the silence.

"I do," Atris replied sharply, "but it is best done away from the company of others." Understanding that she wished us to be completely alone, I followed her to what I presumed were her private rooms, and feeling of uneasiness growing in the pit of my stomach.

_-Something's not right,-_I muttered to Bastila through the Force.

_-I feel it, too. Be careful, Anna.-_

Atris' quarters were more that befitting for a Jedi. There was a bed, a desk and a small beside table; a small rug covered the floor, which Atris sat down on.

"Sit," she ordered coldly. I crossed my legs and lowered myself to the floor. "I can only restore the parts of your memory that I helped to erase, and any parts concerning me. After this, never again return to me here." I nodded, wondering what had caused this woman to treat me with such disdain. Atris pressed her fingers to my temples and my eyes slid shut.

**Images flashed through my mind and I was a minute or so before they slowed down enough for me to make any sense of them. I saw myself, ten or so years younger, looking in a mirror. There was a fire in my eyes that I didn't see when I looked at my reflection now. The defiance of youth, I suppose. My hair was longer, my features as sharp as they were now. Someone called my name and I caught a glimpse of my room on Dantooine before the memory faded. It was replaced by the image of a young girl with short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.**

"**I'll be there in a minute Tayln!" I heard myself call. The girl, Tayln, ran off. I was watching a swoop race and vowed to someone in the room that I'd be a famous racer one day. The image vanished before I caught a glimpse of who was in the room with me.**

**I saw Malak, or Alek, as I suddenly remembered his given name was, towering over me with a full head of dark hair hanging over his eyes. We were eating and talking about the Mandalorian War.**

**I saw myself again, a few years older. A person came into the picture behind me; I saw their reflection in the water I was staring into. Her eyes were a familiar pale blue and she had platinum hair that fell about her shoulders.**_**Atris?**_

"**Are you coming, Revan? It's getting late. We need to get to bed," she said.**

"**I'm coming, 'Ri." My reflection vanished as I stood and followed Atris back to our room.**

**The image switched again and I realized that I was seeing one of Atris' memories. I was laying in bed, fast asleep, my long hair (maybe I should grow it out again) tangled about my face. A hand reached out, touching my cheek. I turned my face away, rolling over. The young Atris sat on the bed and stroked my hair. I rolled back over to face her, obviously dreaming. Atris leaned down by my ear.**

"**I love you." The memory faded as Atris returned to her bed.**

**The vision was replaced by another memory. It was Atris' again. She was staring at me as I flirted with a much younger Bastila. I guessed I was nineteen or twenty and she was sixteen or seventeen; I knew she was twenty-four now. Atris must have been upset, because she turned and ran.**

**The memory was mine again this time. I was playing with Bastilla's hair and giggling with her. My stomach was in nervous knots and my cheeks were hot. I looked up in time to see Atris running away and Tayln stare after her, and then look at me. She pointed after Atris and gave my look that sent me running after my roommate.**

**I found her in our room, sitting at the head of her bed hugging her pillow to her chest.**

"**Go away, Revan," she said when she saw me. My hair was in my eyes, so I pushed it back.**

"**This is my room, too. I have a right to be here." I shot back.**

"**I want to be alone. Go away."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Like you don't know," Atris spat.**

"'**Ri-"**

"**Don't call me that!" I felt frustration growing and I scoffed.**

"**Fine!" I stormed out.**

**I was with Bastila again, away from the Enclave. We were in the plains, sitting beneath a large tree and she was playing with my fingers. I smiled and she smiled back, and the distance between us slowly closed. Our lips touched and I felt pure bliss flood through me. Suddenly, I felt another presence. I opened my eyes, not breaking the kiss, and locked my gaze with Atris'. She was staring at us with a mixture of shock, hurt and anger in her eyes. I glared at her, then closed my eyes again. I heard her run away.**_**So that's why she hates me.**_

I fell back as Atris pulled her fingers away from my head, her jaw set.

"I can show you no more. I hope you have some answers." Atris said, her voice cracking slightly. "Now leave." I stood shakily, touching my fingers to my cheeks; they were damp.

"I want to know everything," I said, looking down at Atris. She slowly got to her feet.

"You'll have to go to the Council for that. Brianna?" One of the white robed women appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked, looking at me.

"Please take our guests back to their ship." Atris looked to me, and I saw a layer of sadness beneath the cold hate. "Goodbye, Revan…"

I followed Brianna back to Bastila and Carth, and we walked in silence to the ship outside. I saw in the back while Carth and Bastila flew us back to the station. Bastila hovered at my side on the way back to the apartment. Everyone was there when we got back.

"Look, Anna. We went shopping," Mission said, pointing to a stack of bags.

"We're leaving," I replied. "Now. Get your things."

We were all at the ship in les than an hour. I let Carth and Bastila pilot like they used to, while I lay on my bunk. It was nice, being able to remember, even if it wasn't everything. Bits and pieces were starting to come back to me on their own, as well. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander through my newly acquired memories.

"Anna?" I looked over at the sound of Bastila's voice, smiling at her, my stomach fluttering like it had in my memories.

"Hey, 'Stilla."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Sort of. Atris could only do so much. I'll have to talk to the Council when we get back to Coruscant."

"Ah." She sat down next to me and took my hand.

"You used to do that all the time," I whispered when she began to play with my fingers. She smiled brightly.

"I did."

"How old were we when I first kissed you?" Bastila blushed.

"I was seventeen and you were twenty."

"That's what I thought."

"You can remember that?"

"Now I can."

"You left that year," Bastila informed me. "You and Malak and Tayln and numerous others. Atris almost did, too, but… she decided to stay behind." I raised a brow.

"Tayln? She left?" Bastila nodded.

"Of course she did. You two were best friends."

"Oh. I remember who she is, but I didn't think we were that close."

"It was you, Tayln and Atris ever since you were little."

"How do you know?"

"I saved your life, Anna. I saw some memories through our bond, though I experienced nothing on Telos. I helped to erase your memories as well, but I don't have the ability to restore them to you."

"Oh."

"I watched the broadcast you made. You're just as charismatic now as you were then. And just as beautiful." My cheeks reddened.

"What happened to Tayln?"

"The Council exiled her. She was the only one who went back. I don't know where she is now. She vanished."

"Oh." There was silence for a few moments. "My armour. Where are the robes I wore when I was the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know." Her hand touched one of my sabers. The one I built had been broken, so I'd been given two new ones by Bastila.

"These were your original sabers. The ones you built at thirteen." _So that's why they feel so familiar when I touch them._ I brushed my fingers over one of the hilts.

"Relics from my past."

"Yes. I kept them with me, always." I laughed.

"Why?"

"As a memory."

"Of what? Of who I used to be?" She shook her head, pushing my hair out of her eyes.

"No. Of who you could have been. Of who you are now," she whispered. I kissed her firmly. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Did you and Carth set a course for Yavin?" I asked when I pulled away, shifting slightly on my bunk so that Bastila could lay next to me, lifting my hips as I unbuckled my belt and dropped it on the floor, leaning over Bastila to do so. As I did, my breasts brushed hers and I blushed.

"We did," she replied once I'd settled back down.

"How long until we get there?" Bastila shrugged and rolled onto her side, draping an arm over my stomach.

"I don't know. Carth probably does, though. You should ask him." I nodded, shifting my arm to let Bastila rest her head on my shoulder. She inhaled deeply and nuzzled her nose against my neck.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered after a moment.

"Are you?"

"I asked first." I smiled, rubbing her shoulder with my thumb.

"Yes. I'm nervous. This is a critical mission, or else the Council wouldn't have chosen us to complete it."

"So, you're nervous for the well-being of the Republic?"

"Well, yes, but also for you. And for Carth and Mission and everyone else. This is a dangerous mission; people could die." Bastila had pushed my shirt up and was trailing her fingers along my stomach. It was making it hard to think straight. My skin tingled.

"At least we have some time to spend together before we get there," she muttered, resting her hand flat against my stomach, only her thumb moving now.

"We do," I confirmed, my breathing growing shallower as Bastila continued to stroke my stomach. "And we can do whatever you want, 'Stilla." Her hand shifted slightly, then her arm wrapped around my waist again.

"We should probably get some sleep," she said, kissing my neck gently and tangling her legs around mine.

I shut my eyes, and as my thoughts wandered, my intentions grew darker and moved from taking a simple, innocent nap to doing the exact opposite. I turned my body, wrapping my arms around Bastila, making sure the door was locked. Bastila tucked her head beneath my chin, and I could feel her breath on the exposed skin of my collarbone. She pushed her thigh between mine and gradually her body relaxed and her breathing grew softer and more even. As soon as it did, I kissed the top of her head and tried to fall asleep.

I jerked awake, and was slightly startled to find Bastila still sound asleep in my arms. Groggily, I untangled myself from her arms, stretching as I stood up and wandering into the cockpit, collapsing into the co-pilot chair.

Carth was lounged in his seat, gazing out the viewport at the blur of hyperspace.

"Hey," I said after a moment. He grunted softly in return. "How long was I out?" Carth shrugged.

"Not too long.

"When will we be there?"

"Not for a few hours. How's Bastila?" I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Fine. She's fine. We're fine." I replied, not really realizing what I was saying. "She nearly killed me after the race, though." Carth chuckled.

"I'm sure she did. How long?" I looked over at him; he was smiling softly at me.

"Hm?" I asked, puzzled. "How long what?" A confused look crossed my face.

"How long have you loved her?" he replied softly, eyes dancing gently. I blushed, but the acceptance I saw in those dark eyes of his calmed my nerves.

"I thought it was recent, but the feelings have been there since I was eighteen or nineteen." He nodded slowly and looked out the viewport.

"I hope you're happy." I smiled.

"I am. We are."

"Good; as long as you're happy. I'm still here to protect you and if you need to talk, I'll listen." I stood, moving to him and standing next to him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and taking in the familiar scent of his hair.

"Thank you, Carth." I felt him smile as he turned his head slightly.

"You're welcome, Anna. How about a game of Pazzak?" I laughed and swatted Carth's shoulder playfully.

"Just pilot this rust bucket, you thug." His laugh followed me out of the cockpit. The reality of what was happening sunk in again and my mood fell. I dropped into a chair in the main hold as HK-47 wandered in.

"Greeting: Hello, Master."

"Hey, HK," I muttered.

"Observation: You look tired, Master. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"I tried."

"Inquiry: Is there something, or someone, bothering you, Master? I'll gladly rip it apart limb by limb." I grimaced, standing.

"I'm going to check on Bastila," I said, not in the mood to deal with the droid's threats or sarcasm.

Bastila was awake when I returned to the crew quarters and staring at the top of my bunk, drumming her fingers on her stomach.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled at me.

"You said we can do whatever I want," she said. I nodded, stretching my arms above my head. Her fingers touched my stomach and pushed me back so she could stand, reaching behind me to lock the door, then gently pushing me against the cold, durasteel, pressing her body against mine. The look in her eyes told me what she wanted.

Our lips met, softly at first, and then more frenzied, a small duel for dominance as her hands tangled in my hair. I touched her waist, using the door to support our weight as she leaned into me. I turned my head, kissing along her jaw to her ear, feeling her body shudder against mine as I pulled on her earlobe gently with my teeth.

Her whispered request met my ear, and my body trembled, liquid heat flowing through my body, leaving a particularly warm trail from my chest down. Our clothes littered the floor in a matter of moments, though nothing was rushed and our hands set to work, mapping out unfamiliar territory, exploring hills and valleys, gently caressing curves and planes. Her hair tickled my flesh, lips leaving trails of fire where they touched.

Her breath tickled my ear, her body pressed against mine as we moved against each other. I raked my nails lightly down her back, arching into her as she kissed my neck.

We melded as we never had before. I felt her inside me both physically and through the Force. The feeling was indescribable; it was as if we'd truly become one.

When we collapsed, sated and sweaty, Bastila stroked my stomach with her fingertips, head nestled against my neck, her hair plastered to her forehead with a light sheen of sweat. She'd never looked so beautiful.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing my neck softly.

"I love you, too." A knock on the door startled me. Carth's voice wafted through.

"We're entering Yavin's airspace," he said. "Get ready and come to the main hold." I looked to Bastila and kissed her softly.

"I'll protect you," I whispered. She nodded silently and rolled off me, picking up her clothes. I sighed, watching as she dressed, then sat up, pulling my own clothes on. It was going to be a long mission.


	8. Yavin IV

**Chapter 8: Yavin IV**

There weren't really any landing pads on Yavin; just kilometers of thick, humid jungle. Somehow, Carth managed to find a place relatively close to the coordinates we'd been given by the Council. I pulled my hair up as soon as I stepped off of the Hawk's boarding ramp, the humidity making it hard to breathe.

"It'll get better after we get away from the jungle," Carth said, unzipping his jacket. I nodded, turning around to face everyone as they came out of the ship.

"We're going to split into two parties," I said, linking my hands behind my back. "Canderous, Jolee and Juhani, I want you to stay here and protect the ship. Tell T3 to make sure everything is fixed and have HK patrol the perimeter. Mission, you'll come with Carth, Bastila and I; we may need your slicing skills. Canderous, one of us will radio you if we need back up."

"Be careful, Revan," Jolee said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I sense much dark power here."

"As do I," Juhani agreed. Canderous grunted and handed me an ammo belt, which I slung across my shoulder. I probably wouldn't need it, but I couldn't say the same for Carth and Mission.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can finish and leave." I said, my unspoken order splitting my friends up into the two assigned groups. Bastila stuck close to my side, Carth by the other and Mission by him. T3 zoomed up the ramp behind everyone and HK stomped off after my group, stopping at the edge of the trees to being his patrol of the clearing's border while my group delved into the thick jungle.

It was hot and humid and not at all pleasant, and I was sweating within minutes, glad I'd left my jacket aboard the Hawk. Everyone was alert, waiting for something to pop out of the dense foliage and attack us. Of course, the only really dangerous creature I'd encountered on Yavin were yslamii, and they normally didn't attack unless threatened. Then again, that was only my limited experience with them.

I extended my senses, shoulders relaxing slightly when I sensed nothing close.

"Are we close?" Carth asked softly. I turned my head to look at him, nodding. The dark energy that I felt coming from the temple was making my stomach sick. Mission hovered between Carth and I, Bastila still sticking close to my side. The jungle grew thinner as we neared the clearing the temple sat in. my pace slowed as the dark side presence abruptly grew stronger.

I stopped just inside the tree line; two dark Jedi were crouched on top of statues that sat on platforms that extended to either side of the stairs that led up to the temple entrance. My breathing picked up as the adrenaline started to flow.

I stepped out, mouthing for Carth and Mission to stay back and bringing Bastila with me. We'd moved about ten yards when the two dark Jedi jumped off the statues, flipping gracefully in the air and landing silently a few feet in front of Bastila and I; one was male, the other female.

"Time to die, Jedi," the male hissed. I pushed in front of Bastila as he moved towards her, by blades sparking as crimson collided with blue and violet. The strength of his blow sent tremors up my arm.

-_Duck!-_Bastila screamed in my head and I automatically obeyed, the golden blade of her saber flashing a hairs breath away from the top of my head as she struck at her opponent, the female. I slashed at my opponents feet. He jumped as I imagined he would and I rolled to the left, on my feet in an instant.

Even with my dual blades I had trouble keeping the man's attacks from breaking through my guard. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bastila and the female Sith, lightsabers whirling.

I managed to lock the male Jedi's blade between mine, knocking it to the side and slamming my elbow into his jaw. He grunted, dazed, and I held his blade away from me with one of mine and passed my free saber through the flesh of his neck. I turned as his body crumpled to the ground in time to see the remaining dark Jedi impaled by a golden blade. Bastila looked at me, breathing heavy; she had a small burn on her cheek (I imagined I had some as well, though the adrenaline in my veins kept me from feeling any pain).

I motioned to Carth and Mission, who hurried forward. Carth searched the bodies for any key cards, shrugging when nothing turned up. It was probably a good thing. With the death of those two dark Jedi, the strength of the dark energy had faded significantly.

"I don't think there are many Sith here," I said clipping my sabers onto my belt and wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Expect the worst," Carth said. Mission nodded, glancing around warily. I nodded as well, shifting closer to Bastila and examining the mark on her cheek; it was small, insignificant.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"Do your fingers hurt?" she asked softly, making me look down; my fingertips were burnt slightly. I shook my head.

"Let's go," I said quietly, stomping back towards the steps, my friends hot on my heels. I was breathless by the time we reached the top, my calves burning slightly.

There was no door, just a rectangular entrance with torches lighting the path, which abruptly disappeared from view. My hands inched towards my sabers as I stepped inside, moving slowly along the tunnel. Bastila's hand subtly brushed mine once. I pulled away, stopping at the top of a steep slope.

"Stay up here you two," I told Carth and Mission, my tone leaving no room for argument. Carth glanced at me desperately, but I shook my head. "If we're gone for too long, contact Canderous." He shut his mouth and nodded.

With Bastila hovering by my side, I moved slowly down the ramp. The dark energy grew stronger the closer to the bottom we drew.

-_Anna?-_I looked over. –_I love you.-_ My heart fluttered, but I quickly looked away as we reached the bottom of the ramp. There was a small in front of me, and two paths, one to the left and one to the right. Both were dimly lit by torches.

-_I don't want us to split up.-_I whispered to Bastila, not wanting to betray our presence by speaking out loud.

-_It would probably be for the best,-_she said back, touching my arm. –_I'm not helpless,-_she added in before I could object. I sighed.

-_Fine. Perhaps these two paths meet up against. If you can't handle something tell me.-_ She nodded and turned to the right. I went off in the opposite direction, one of my lightsabers clutched tightly in my hand.

I was walking for a few minutes before the corridor turned sharply to the right. I pressed myself against the wall and peeked around the corner, nothing. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I started walking again. I assumed the temple was symmetrical, and that Bastila and I would meet up again.

I stopped by a doorway, peeking inside. It looked like nothing more than an empty bedroom. I ignored it and went on. The corridor veered right against and soon another hall met it. I paused, searching for Bastila. She wasn't close. I frowned, turning down the new hallway any way. It was much brighter, and my stomach churned as a wave of dark energy pulsed through me. I even out my raged breathing, pulling my other saber from my belt.

The room at the end of the hall was large, well lit and gave off a distinctive dark aura. There was a statue on the far side and before it knelt a large, muscled man with black hair. He looked like Malak from the side of the room I was on. I stepped out of the shadows, crouching at the edge of the small platform at the top of a large stone staircase.

-_Bastila?-_I waited for a moment; no answer. She must have been too far away to hear me, though I would have felt if something had happened to her. I shifted slightly, and the man turned around, staring up at me. Even at the distance I was at, I could see the piercing blue of his eyes.

"Hello, Revan," he said, his baritone voice echoing around the room. I froze and he chuckled. "Do you not remember me?" I shot to my feet, lightsabers ignited by my side. He held his hands up, smiling. "I guess not. I am Alejandro Novar, and I was one of your most devout followers, Revan. Or is it Anna now?" My silence was answered by another laugh. "Come, talk to me, Revan." His smile was taunting as he began to walk across the room, eyes growing dark. "I won't hurt you." His smile turned malicious. "Yet."


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye**

Slowly, I inched down the stairs, wanting to have more than a simple, small platform to be able to maneuver on.

"I only want to talk, Revan; to remember the old times," Alejandro said, a subtle shift of his hand brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"No," I snarled, glaring at him as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "I've come to kill you, as I'm sure you know." He nodded, still smiling. He drew closer, and I could see that he towered over me, despite my tall stature. I raised my sabers slightly as he neared, growling softly. He stopped, ten or so feet away from me.

"You haven't changed a bit. Physically, at least." I rolled my eyes; how many times had I heard that? "You remember nothing about being Revan, correct?" Hesitantly, I nodded. The dark side rolled off him in waves; it made me sick. Alejandro smirked. "Allow me to fill you in. You were born to lead. You commanded this awesome presence that drew people to you. You were charismatic, intelligent, and decisive. But, as you grew older and the Wars got out of hand, you became ruthless, demanding, headstrong and reckless…" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wonder what you're like now…"

A sharp pain shot straight through my head, the suddenness of it making me drop to my knees, abandoning my sabers to grab my skull, a shrill cry forcing itself past my lips. It was like being burned by the hottest fire in the galaxy. My body trembled, a few quick jerks of my head, trying to banish the pain from my brain. Nothing. I felt him inside my thoughts, flicking through my memories like they were holofiles.

"Interesting… very interesting… You and Bastila, eh?" He laughed darkly, still keeping his dark hold on my mind. I felt tendrils of his power seeping into the deepest recesses of my brain, touching places I thought had been lost when the Council had rewritten my memories.

"_Get… out of… my…head!"_ I struggled to scream, teeth clenched so tightly I though my jaw was going to snap, my nails digging sharply enough into my scalp that I'm sure I broke the skin.

"No," came the simple reply, and the pain multiplied tenfold. I fell to the side, writhing in agony on the floor, using all the power I could muster to try and force him out. The pain began to spread. He was too strong for me to fight alone. I shouldn't have sent Bastila away.

I forced my eyes open, only to have black begin to fade everything out. This was it. He was going to render me helpless and then kill me. Coward.

-_Bastila!-_I somehow managed to cry out. I heard her voice penetrate my dulled senses, much closer than I thought she'd been. Why hadn't I felt her when she'd gotten closer?

Abruptly, the pain stopped. I cracked my eyes, which had been forced shut again, open, barely able to make out the blurry forms of my lover and my enemy, their lightsabers crossed. I fumbled about for my blade, rubbing at the tears that had streaked down my cheeks, stumbling to my feet when my fingers hit a familiar metal hilt.

Bastila couldn't win by herself; I knew that. I couldn't either. We had to do this together. I swayed slightly, then took a deep breath, centering myself and charging forward, catching Alejandro off guard. He took a step back, angling his lightsaber sideways, stopping both Bastila's blade and my own. He growled and shoved us back. I managed to keep on my feet, though I stumbled dangerously, my head still throbbing, eyes still burning with unshed tears.

"Bastard," I cursed, closing my eyes and drawing on the Force. The statue behind him began to tremble. I heard him snarl, but Bastila's blade crashed against his, keeping him away from me. I clenched my teeth, sweat dripping down my face and neck, my breathing ragged as I began to tear the statue away from the wall. It cracked down the middle and side, only part of it coming off. I staggered forward, feeling the weight of the cracked piece through the Force. I could barely breathe.

"_Move Bastila!"_ She was barely out of the way before I let go of the statue. Alejandro immediately dropped his saber, raising his hands above his head to keep the stone from crushing him. I fell to my knees, breathing rapidly. Bastila saw her opening and struck, part of her yellow blade disappearing inside Alejandro's stomach. His eyes widened. I darted forward, yanking my lover out of the way as the stone Alejandro had been holding above his head crushed his lifeless body.

Bastila leaned into me, her head on my shoulder, breath hot and fast against my neck. I held her close, lips parted as I tried to catch my breath.

"I heard you scream," she whispered, snaking her arms around my neck and tangling her slim fingers in my hair. "I thought you were going to die."

"So did I."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Carth's shoulders drooped in relief when Bastila and I returned to him and Mission in once piece. He embraced us both, searching our faces.

"Everything's taken care of," I whispered, rubbing my eyes. My head still ached. "Let's go back to the ship now, please, and get the hell off this planet. I need a shower and a nice long nap." Carth laughed softly, pulling away so Mission could wrap her arms around my waist. I patted the teenager's back. Bastila and I didn't bother trying to hold our clasped hands on the way back.

By the time we got back to the Hawk, my eyes were barely open and every five seconds I yawned. I stumbled up the ramp, still holding Bastila's hand, nearly falling over each time someone patted me on the shoulder, barely able to nod in acknowledgement.

Bastila helped me undress and get into bed, pulling off her own robes and curling up next to me, tucking her head in the crook of my neck and lacing her fingers with mine. Exhaustion caught up with me, sending me drifting into a deep sleep a few seconds later.

The trip back to the Core Worlds was uneventful. Carth managed to secure an apartment for everyone, and a smaller one for Bastila and I. It was courteous of him; I suppose he guessed that Bastila and I would want alone time after that mission. He was right, of course, and our showers, or _shower_ really, took a bit longer than it should have. So did dressing. And actually leaving the apartment to go make our report to the Council.

Alejandro's power disturbed me. Greatly. How many more Sith like him were out there? Dozens? Hundreds? _Thousands?_ The Republic couldn't stand against that many. There was no chance. Someone had to do something. _I_ had to do something. It was a hard decision to make, but in the end, it was something that had to be done.

"Please, Anna, don't leave," Bastila pleaded, pressing her body against mine. I embraced her tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"I have to, love. It's for the good of the Republic."

"But what about me?" I couldn't stand her tears. Leaning down, I kissed them away, then pressed my lips against hers. She clung to me, the salt from her tears mixing with the sweetness of her mouth.

"I will come back to you," I whispered against those soft lips. She tugged at my clothes.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise…"

"One night." My shirt was off, her hands trailing over my bare skin.

"Of course…"

It broke my heart to leave the next morning before she woke, memories of the unadulterated passion and love we'd shared that night burning bright in my mind. By the bedside table, I left a ring, and a note and with one last, lingering kiss on her still lips, I left, refusing to look back.

**A/N: One more chappie left. No worries, this'll have a happy ending. Promise. =]**


	10. Happy Endings

**Chapter 10: Happy Endings**

**A/N: I'm very proud of myself. This is the first story that's been more than one chapter that I've finished. That's a good thing for me. Now, all I have to do is get a hold of my friend and publish that story we were working on... Oh wait, where was I? Oh yea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You truly gave me the inspiration to keep going with this story.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! =)**

**

* * *

**

Bastila sat slouched in a chair in front of a mirror, her chin cupped in her palms, blue eyes gazing into the reflecting glass in front of her. Time had passed achingly slowly since Anna's departure, and had been filled with joy, celebration, loss and most everything else one could think of. The reunion with Tayln had been short lived during the Exile's brief stay on Telos before running back to Malachor V to finish what she'd started during the Wars. Canderous had been with her, though a changed man, and not for the better, as had T3 and HK. But, when the young woman left, there wasn't much to do. Bastila stayed on Telos with Carth, helping to keep the peace, hoping one day that her love would return to her.

Mission had left for Kashyyk to be with Zalbarr, and Juhani had returned to Dantooine to help to rebuild the ruined Enclave. Jolee, much to everyone's sadness, had passed away. A ceremony had been held, with everyone who knew him reuniting to say farewell, save for Anna.

"Thirty years wiser; thirty years older," Bastila mused sullenly, pushing her graying hair out of her eyes and running shaking fingers over her lined face.

"And still just as beautiful." The familiar voice coming from the doorway startled her, and soft, rich laughter followed her surprised jerk. She whipped around in her seat, nearly knocking it over in her haste to get up, freezing to the spot once she did.

Anna stood before her, arms crossed leisurely over her chest, shoulder against the doorframe, an easy smile over her face. Bastila took in the sight before her, her jaw dropping. She didn't look any different, not to Bastila's eyes anyway. Her face was perhaps a bit more lined, her eyes a bit harder, filled with knowledge, both wonderful and horrible. Her dark hair didn't look like it had grayed at all; it probably hadn't.

"A promise is a promise," Anna said, pushing off the wall and crossing to the awestruck Jedi. Slim arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against the familiar smelling form of her lover. "And I always keep my promises."

"Oh, Anna," Bastila whispered, tucking her face into the older woman's neck. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, my love. More than you could possibly know."

"Don't you ever do this to me again," the younger woman said sharply. "I died the day you left." Anna's arms tightened about her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Never."

"Promise."

"I promise." They sealed it with a kiss; a kiss that spoke of all the love they held for one another, and all the pent up emotions of the past thirty years, and the promise of a fairy tale ending.


End file.
